


Dimensional Drifter School Remake

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: This is a remake of Twilight Master Emerald's original story of Dimensional Drifter School, if any of you wants to read it, along with some what ifs. OC's will be greatly used in the story along with mine and TME's go to OC's. Constructive criticism is welcome. No flames please.





	Dimensional Drifter School Remake

**A scene opens up and you hear a theme song that sounded like Alfred Hitchcock’s theme song before you see the left side of a shadowy figure walking on screen before stopping.**

**The figure turns to look at you which was revealed to be Atomsk.** **  
****  
****“Good evening… and welcome to a new story called… Dimensional Drifter’s School.” He said before grinning.**

**“If you’re confused since some of you have already read it from TME’s account well guess what… it’s a remake. But before I explain things let’s welcome my good buddy… TME!”**

**TME appeared from off screen from the right this time with a grin on his face.**

**"Hello everyone, and welcome to the DDS remake and before anyone asks, this is not a one for one Remake of DDS, this is more like a what if refinement of the story, cutting out fluff, trying different things, give characters new personalities, the works to give DDS a fresh coat of paint." TME said while he crossed his arms and grins at the readers.**

**“Exactly. So glad I talked you into doing this.” Atomsk said.**

**“Yeah… why did I agree to this again?” TME said while he looks amused when he playfully messed with Atomsk for a moment.**

**Atomsk had a tick mark on his head.**

**“You know why man.” He said.**

**“Hehe, yeah man I know, was just messing with you, so want me to handle some things with the readers or you want to explain how different this Remake will be in detail?” TME said when he points at the readers.**

**“Hmmm… even though I suggested the remake… the story is rightfully yours so you can handle it.” Atomsk said.**

**TME shrugged before he looks at the readers.**

**“Alright, anyway dear readers, similar to Bloodpact Remake, DDS remake is not a one for one retread of the story, for starters, instead of hopping worlds from the get go the DDS students will be exploring Angel City and stuff for a chapter or two, get used to the sights and stuff for new people, not only that but some characters will be slightly different or vastly different as well… for example, Azure, the normally reserved of the students in DDS will be a lot more open and stuff… a lot more like Lillum if you get the idea… pretty flirty but can kick ass like her DDS self, and that's just for DDS character personality changes, for TDS characters… well their personalities will be built up in TDS future arcs since TDS is a prequel series of sorts to DDS, so any personality traits that maybe added or taken away will not be from past changes and stuff… Emerald is pretty much who he is and I got a blueprint on how to build him to be what he is, same with Lillum, Demonga, ETC, not everything will be changed for the remake and what not… anyway want to add some things Atomsk if I missed anything?” TME said while he looks at Atomsk.**

**“Yeah, I’m gonna do some changes to my OC’s like for starters… gotta make Cedric stop apologizing too much after looking over the original DDS. Plus definitely gonna change some things with Rachel and Daniel though I won’t say it yet.” Atomsk said with a grin.**

**“Hehe, indeed, and one final thing, unlike DDS, we may not use the same pairings from DDS here in this remake, this could be like a what if of what if certain characters took different options in stuff or characters did things before the intended person did the option, like what if Emerald or a different character went to the bathroom in Rachel’s world and ran into Sticks besides Cedric, what if Cream was with a different person then going for Daniel or something, what if no one ran into Tibet, examples like those would be well considered and stuff.” TME said when he points out how different this could be.**

**“Right… will definitely miss those options but hey, new story, new opportunities. It’s like an alternate reality if you think about it.” Atomsk said.**

**“Yeah, and hey we could do a funny bit or something like DDS and the Remake crossing over like maybe an error during a dimensional jump happens and boom, Azure and Remake Azure get swapped and stuff for a chapter… man that will really get people thinking hehe.” TME said while he looks greatly amused since this would be like classic and current sonic crossing over in the Generations game.**

**“Hmmm... that’s interesting, though if we’re gonna continue talking shop, we may as well start the story yes.” Atomsk said while smirking.**

**“Indeed, want to do the same start where Cedric is in front of the DDS school or have a different start in mind to make this remake official?” TME said when he looks curious at Atomsk.**

**“Hmmm… different start.” Atomsk said.**

**“Alright, if you have a different start for Cedric, I’ll let you start this unless you want me to handle it.” TME said when he had his arms crossed.**

**“Hmmm… I’ll handle it. Think I got a good opening to how it goes.” Atomsk said.**

**“Nice, though I am reminded about something, if this is with Cedric, want to spice things up?... I actually have an interesting idea if we use Cedric, Cedrica, and Eruru if all are roughly the same age being triplets here, not sure if we talked about their age and they can be different and stuff but the main thing is well… hehe… could be interesting if you hear me out…” TME said when he had a mischievous grin when he had an idea like look on his face.**

**Atomsk was thoughtful for a moment.**

**“Okay you got my attention.”**

**“Great… long story short… why not have Emelina… sneak in some invitations to Cedric and the others while they are not looking or better yet pass them the invitations and say that old friends of hers wanted to invite her kids to be students at their school, would be cryptic and stuff and would be a perfect introduction to Cedric’s world for a short time before the Angel City arc kicks off.” TME said while he suggests that idea, even if shot down could give Atomsk another idea on how to start things but this was his call.**

**“Hehe… Nice. Let’s open with that.” Atomsk said.**

**“Right, I’ll take care of the start then.” TME said as he snapped his fingers and the scene went to a VERY different place.**

**???/ Woods/ Cabin in the woods/???**

The scene showed a very beautiful female wolf woman while she was walking to this building, she was a bit tall, around a Mobian in height to be exact but slightly taller, not Vanilla level, but still impressive, she had blue fur, a well endowed body, wore a simple dress that was a bit plain looking but that was just because she was in her everyday outfit, not an outfit to impress and she had three letter in her hand that had her smiling while she approached the door.

The wolf woman was called Emelina, she was a mother to triplets, two females, one male, and Emelina was in her 40’s but looked much younger than her age would suggest.

Her first male born child was Cedric, a boy in his twenties who was a bit of a reclusive given various things that happened in the past, a shy sweet boy who trained well in his own way to keep in shape but he more or less kept to himself.

Next was the firstborn of the group and the first daughter she had, Cedrina, she was the same age as Cedric but was a few minutes older, she was like Emelina more or less and had a more flirty nature with the boys and stuff as she got older… that caused Cedric a few headaches when Cedrina brought some boys home for stuff…. Honestly Emelina would worry there would be makeshift graves here or there in the woods if Cedric didn’t have the restraint.

Finally was Eruru, the sweetheart of the trio, and while she was a bit like Cedrina, she was a lot more composed and stuff, she was the youngest of the group and Cedric and Cedrina were highly protective of her thanks to their pack mentality like thing they had.

Finally there was her husband, Juan Middleton, a Blue furred wolf man and the love of Emelina’s life, Juan used to work as a high ranking instructor for many up and coming soldiers for the Acorn family, it was a long story but people like Sally Acorn and her family were in power here and Juan was a War hero in the past when he worked for them and now he worked to train new fighters for the Acorn family, an injury in the past pretty much crippled one of his legs so he more or less did verbal instructions and if there was any fighting, well Juan could still kick ass but not to the level he used to have.

Emelina would have reminisced about the past, but when she entered the building she approached, she saw her husband while he was resting on a couch and this showed that this was the home of the Middleton family.

Juan was in some sweatpants and a simple tanktop and Emelina licked her lips when she saw how tight the outfit was since it showed a lot of muscle definition, though she would mess with Juan later, for now she cleared her throat to get Juan’s attention.

Juan blinked before he looks at his wife before smiling.  
  
“Hey honey. How’s everything?” He said.

“Pretty good… hey you know those old friends of mine from where I used to live?, well they sent me some letters and they want Cedric, Cedrina, and Eruru to go to where they are, apparently they are opening a school for various things and want to train them to be a new generation of fighters and what not.” Emelina said when she showed the three letters to Juan that had two names on them… From Emerald and Lillum to Emelina…

Juan blinked a bit when he saw the letters.

  
“Wow… talk about a blast to the past.” He said when he remembered the two figures.

“Hehe, yeah, I remembered when they used to come by that Lillum had the legendary Juan limping with a happy grin on his face while Emerald made it hard for me to move… so think it would be OK to pass these letters to our kids?... it would give us plenty of reasons to have fun when we don’t have to worry about a kid walking in on us for awhile...” Emelina asked while she smiles at her husband in a bit of a flirting way.

Juan did paled when he remembered one of the kids walking in on them before perking up.  
  
“Oh we should definitely give them the letters.”

Emelina smiles when she kissed Juan on the lips for a moment though funnily enough heavy footsteps were heard and a male blue furred man followed by two blue furred woman entered the room.

The male was wearing a hoodie while he wore cargo pants and had boots on his feet, he had two swords on his back for just in case which showed this was Cedric.

The first of the two females wore a rather plain dress and she wore sandals on her paw like feet this was Eruru, she had a lighter fur color compared to Cedric and the rest of her family.

Finally was Cedrina and unlike Eruru who looked sweet and more fememine, Cedrina looked a lot like Cedric but with a more angular face and had a wild look about her which gave her a amazonian like figure so to speak, and she wore some sexy short shorts with a pink tank top that said Badass Bitch on the front even though her bust made it pop out and was also wearing sandals like Eruru.

“Give us what letters?” Eruru asked since she, and the others had pretty good hearing though looks like they came in after Emerald and Lillum were mentioned so they didn’t hear the names as Emelina pulled away from kissing Juan.

“Well Eruru, I happen to have a couple strong friends I used to hang out with in my younger years, its been awhile since we last got in touch but I heard they were opening a special school for specilized fighters of sorts and I was planning on giving these invitations to you three, from the basic letter I got with these letters for you three, its a school for well… you know how I’m not from here right?” Emelina said when she used a snap of her fingers and summoned a weapon to her right hand, a deadly looking dagger of sorts while she smiles at her kids when they didn’t look surprised, guess they knew about it and Emelina was just giving a reminder in case they were confused.

“So you’re saying that these letters are an invitation to that special world you came from and that we’ll learn from the two people that taught you mother?” Cedric said.

“Yup, and its not just combat either, Eruru is a pacifist and doesn’t like fighting, but they have courses in this letter that can help her fine tune any healing spells I taught her… I was never the best with them and Eruru beats me in healing so this will be good for her, maybe more if she diverses her skill set, and just between all of us, if you think your father is strong in his hayday, well lets just say people like Emerald are stronger, no offense honey, its just guys like Emerald are pretty much immortal and lived a lot longer then you so he would have more combat experience… honestly I heard you mutter about how sickeningly OP he was when you got drunk a few times… and Emerald isn’t even the strongest fighter here… just the most diverse given his odd… ability… and this will be good for you three, you could gain a weapon partner like myself and have someone to watch your back, heard in this letter that the school was recently opened and you were invited, all expenses paid and what not to go to boot… its your call you three but I highly suggest you go… you three would have lots of fun and make lots of friends as well.” Emelina said while Cedrina grins a bit.

“Interesting… count me in, could find a few strong guys and test this Emerald out to see if he is as strong as you say… not only that but… you just want the three of us out of the house so you and Dad can have lots of fun huh?” Cedrina said when she teased her mother at the end.

Juan blushes with how spot on Cedrina was on even though he wished that his daughter wasn’t like this.

“I would like to go. Could learn something new to help with my healing abilities.” Eruru said.

Cedric was a bit quiet while Emelina looks at Cedric.

“Everything OK Cedric?, do you not want to go?, I can assure you it will be fun and you can learn a lot there.” Emelina said while she gave her son a concerned look… he was always hard to talk into doing things so she worried Cedric may not want to do much ever.

Cedric was quiet for a bit.  
  
“To be honest… I would say no but… if Cedrina and Eruru are going then… I’ll go. But only to keep an eye on them.”

Cedrina rolled her eyes at her brother.

“Well if thats the case might as well try and help you get a girl or two when we get there, aside from that one time with that Kyra woman I heard you mention, I don’t think you ever got it on much with other women…. Makes me question if you swing for the other team if that first time didn’t go well.” Cedrina said with a half lidded look on her face.

Cedric had a sight pained look when Kyra’s name was mentioned before frowning.  
  
“That name… is never to be mentioned again. And I don’t swing.” He said as Eruru was concerned for her brother.

Cedrina in turn raised her hands in a slightly calming way.

“Easy bro, didn’t mean to open old wounds, its just you never do well… much… I mean I’m known as a party girl to many but you know I mean well when it comes to you and Eruru right little bro?” Cedrina said when she gave Cedric a serious look that showed she was just worried for Cedric in the long run.

Cedric took a moment to breathe calming.  
  
“I know you do sister. I just have issues trusting people besides my family.”

“Yeah Yeah, just try and open up more, new school and stuff so no one knows who we are so you can make a reputation there then be the guy from the shadows… serious that is not a joke… people call you the dark wolf from the shadows sometimes or the Wolf one with shadows since you like to stand in shadows for some reason… you allergic to light or something?... would explain the hood blocking light from hitting you eyes.” Cedrina said as she went to get her invitation from her mother.

Cedric had a narrow eyed look.

“Not a vampire.” He said before taking the invitation from Emelina as Eruru was last to take it.

“Please don’t fight you two.” Eruru said when she tried to calm things down with a cute puppy dog look on her face which made Cedric and Cedrina jolt when they saw sparkles near Eruru’s eyes and their eyebrow’s twitched as they sighed and backed down which caused Eruru to smile when when won in the end… when in doubt… Eruru and her cute puppy dog look always got her siblings in order.

Juan couldn’t help but chuckled a bit as Emelina giggles.  
  
“Thank you Eruru. I’m sure with that look, you could get any man… or lady in your hands.”

Eruru blushed from that while Cedrina chuckles.

“Oh you would be surprised.” Cedrina said while Eruru gave a cute pout to her sister which made Cedrina chuckle while Eruru got her invitation, looks like all three were heading out soon.

“So how soon do we leave mother?” Cedric said.

“Oh thats simple, just prick your thumb or something, use a bit of blood on the note where it says to do so, and poof, it will destroy the invitation and form a portal, the note is linked so when its used like that, the Spirit of that worlds Master Emerald that I mentioned will know about it and you will be automatically accepted, what the Spirit says is law there though its a pretty lad God, its the Master Emerald’s in spirit form so try and not disrespect it too much around certain people… some can be pretty protective like that worlds version of Knuckles… guards it even to this day, missing an eye, plenty of scars… though I will say he is one buff Echidna, if I never met your father or Emerald and Lillum, I may have gave him a good time in my younger years.” Emelina said while Cedrina licks her lips when that was mentioned.

Juan had an eye twitched when he saw that.

His kids maybe older but nothing will stop him from being an overprotective dad… even if Cedric will watch them.  
  
Eruru had a concerned look.   
  
“But mom, if the invitations get destroyed, won’t we need them to come back in case we want to visit you and dad?”

Emelina giggles at that.

“Eruru, how do you think the notes got here?, when it comes to Dimensional travel, they are one of the best Dimensional Drifting Dimensions I know… you and your siblings would learn how to jump Dimensions at will and soon if needed, in fact I can do that easily if I wanted just in case so no worries about getting stuck in one world for long.” Emelina said when she smiles at Eruru.

Eruru looked calm after hearing that.  
  
“Sweet. Guess we better do some packing then.” Cedrina said.

“Indeed, the note is enchanted to show you the time left before the school opens so plan well my children, I hope the three of you do well there, tell Emerald and Lillum Emelina and Juan said hi, we may stop by if possible… in fact, the healers there could help Juan’s leg but he is being a baby about doctors and getting his hopes up.” Emelina said much to Cedric’s surprise for some reason.

“Seriously? These healers can regrow his leg?” Cedric said.

“Regrow?... I know Juan’s leg is technically deadish but I don’t think its bad enough to amputate, no Cedric, thanks to some powerful healers, his leg maybe revived and stuff if done right…. Its not like they would cut his leg off and regrow one… I mean I know Emerald can regenerate limbs but...” Emelina said while Juan blinks as he looks at Emelina when she wondered if that was even a thing.

“He can?... Is that a new technique?” Juan said.

“Nah, all natural, you may have forgotten but Emerald has a fragment of his world’s Master Emerald in his chest… pretty much makes him immortal incarnate even by immortal standards.” Emelina said when she reminds Juan of Emerald’s current state.

“Oh right.” Juan said as Cedrina chuckled.  
  
“Wow, definitely want to meet him then.” 

“Well hopefully you can try and restrain yourself somewhat Cedrina, thanks various things, Emerald more or less isn’t one to tick off, and he does have a lot of lovers… its a bit of an odd thing somewhat but where I’m originally from, its pretty common to have multiple lovers… I used to be a swinger of sorts and while Juan and I do some things and invite the occasional person, its definitely not to the level of what I used to do or what Emerald does… and he doesn’t even come close to that Succubus I talked about Lillum… Juan can explain more about that kind of meeting back then… AFTER he woke up from a sex coma.” Emelina said with a smirk on her face.

The triplets blink a few times when they heard that as Juan groans in embarrassment.  
  
“Did you have to bring that up?”

“Well better now then later since they would hear about this sooner or later… should be good to let them know that they may see some shocking things.” Emelina said while Eruru takes a moment to look at her invitation and saw that there was 4 hours or so till the school opens and she starts to walk out of the room without saying anything for now though Cedrina got what was going on.

“Well, got no time to waste. Come on Cedric.” Cedrina said before she started to push Cedric out of the room.

Cedric blinks at that while Emelina blinks at the trio.

“Where are you three going?” Emelina asked while Eruru popped her head back in the door.

“We got four hours so might as well go cloth shopping, says in the invite we won’t need normal school supplies, but pretty sure we would need changes of clothing and stuff until we get used to living there for a bit, see you in 3 hours or so for the goodbye for now Mom and Dad, love you.” Eruru said as she chased after Cedrina and Cedric.

Juan did sigh a bit in his seat.

“They’re about to start their first big journey… which has me concerned.” He said.

“Hehe, oh don’t worry, if Emerald and Lillum are the same as I remember them, then I doubt anything horrible will happen to them, Emerald would give his life no matter what and come back just to continue that fight till he wins.” Emelina said as she smiles at Juan while she moved to sit next to him.

“So… we're alone for about 3 hours or so… what do you say we use the chance to have some fun.” Emelina said with a teasing grin on her face.

Juan grins back before letting out a growl.  
  
“Thought you never ask.” He said before leaning in and kissed his wife’s lips.

Emelina groans into the kiss while she hugged Juan though before more could be seen as a dress was tossed off the couch, the scene went to Cedric and the others as Cedrina dragged Cedric by his hood while he was oddly chill with that, seems it was a common thing with Cedric not wanting to go anywhere and Cedric just saved energy by letting Cedrina do the legwork for him… biit comical to Eruru even to this day while they approached a large shopping district in a large town that they entered.

“Alright. Here we are. Let’s find something good so we can look our best when we meet mom’s friends.” Cedrina said.

“Yeah, so which shop should we go to?” Eruru said when she, Cedrina, and a dragged Cedric went around the shopping district while Cedric held onto a few bags that were set on him which made him into an impromptu shopping cart of sorts… again… more comical then anything and as the group found a few outfits, they were getting a bite to eat around the 2 hour mark and Cedric was finally let go after he was dragged around for so long and well… he had a half lidded look when his hoodies hood was stretched out quite a bit by Cedrina.

“You didn’t have to keep pulling my hood Cedrina. That was my favorite.” Cedric said.

“Eh why do you think I got you extra hoodies with my own pocket change, same style and everything for one, besides its not like you can’t just cut the hood off and make a new hood, seen you fiddle with sewing needles every now and then when fixing tears in your clothing after training sessions sometimes.” Cedrina said while she didn’t seem like she regretted what she did with Cedrina’s hood.

Cedric sighs since he could never win an argument with Cedrina.  
  
“Don’t be like that Cedric. Just think positive. We’re gonna be taught by mom’s friends. We might meet some nice people. Maybe you can get a girlfriend… maybe two after mom told us that custom they do.” Eruru said.

Cedrina busts out laughing a moment later when she hits the table a few times like Eruru just told a good joke.

Eruru sweatdrops.  
  
“It’s not funny sister. Cedric can be a good catch for someone.”

“Hehehe… maybe sis, but can you look me in the eyes and tell me that our brother, the guy who would prefer to keep to himself, would get a girlfriend under those circumstances?... I’m not trying to insult him but come on… I mean seriously Cedric, I mean no disrespect but unless you have a girlfriend or something we don’t know about, might as well prove me wrong right now.” Cedrina said while she grins at Cedric while he was oddly munching on his burger for a moment calmly, sets it down, and gave Cedrina a half lidded look.

“At least I don’t have to worry about protection and stuff or giving Dad a heart attack when you forget birth control sometimes but get lucky for your safe days… honestly I think you fool around so much that it makes up for my lack of action… won’t lie, I don’t have a girlfriend but I think its better then going around and pretty much making yourself look easy.” Cedric said as Cedrina rolled her eyes.

“Hey, when you got a body like mine, you flaunt it, I’m sure if the ladies knew what you got under that hoodie, I’m sure many ladies would be trying to break the door down to get a fun time with you hehe.” Cedrina said while she grins at her brother.

Cedric was quiet for a bit.  
  
“I want a girl to like me for who I am… not on what’s on my body.”

“Oh really?, then what if you do meet Miss right yet you can’t satisfy her in the sack?, there is a reason why they call it experience bro and you are level 1 in sex as far as I know while I’m a respectable level 30 or so… maybe 40 hehe.” Cedrina said while she had an amused look in her eye though she was serious on the whole lack of experience with Cedric and stuff.

Eruru felt she should put a stop to this.  
  
“Now now, lets all calm down and get back to our meal since we still need to get ready.”

“Yeah Yeah, I hear you sis… though before we leave, let's head to that *Special* shop we know and get some items that would be handy if we bring some sexy people to the bedroom, you lack quite a bit of good clothing that is bedroom related.” Cedrina teased while she gets up from her chair after she finished her meal.

Eruru blushes brightly after hearing that before getting up.  
  
Cedric though stayed in his seat.   
  
“I’ll wait for you both here.”

“Hehe, yeah yeah, just in case I’ll get you some condoms just in case you get lucky as unlikely as that sounds, keep an eye on the bags Cedric, we will see you in a bit.” Cedrina said as she starts walking away from Cedric and Eruru.

Eruru sighs before looking at her brother.  
  
“Don’t think of her too badly brother. She got that way from mom. But she and I do think you deserve someone.” She said before kissing Cedric’s forehead and went after Cedrina.

Cedric was silent when he heard that and as Eruru ran off after Cedrina, Cedric sighs, gets up from his seat, and after cracking his neck, he looks over to see a few thug like guys eyeing Eruru from a distance and he walked up to them with his hands in his pockets, he wore a new hoodie to replace the old one so most of his face was hidden.

Once he got close, he speaks up.

“Hey… mind explaining why you are eyeing my sister like that?” Cedric asked with a dull even tone to his voice.

One thug scoffed at Cedric.  
  
“Run along little puppy if you know what’s good for you.”

Cedric was quiet as he looks at the thug leader.

“Want to know why my sisters left like that?... its because Cedrina knew you were eyeing her and Eruru in a bad way and I was left behind to deal with you… I’m only giving one warning… leave now or get ready for a lot of pain… and to show I’m not bluffing…” Cedric said as a pressure of sorts emits from his body that pressed down on the thugs in force with a lot of killing intent.

**“Considering Eruru hates violence… I try and not get like this around her… but look at either of my sisters like that… and I’ll make you regret being born… I could care less if they find a guy or gal or whatever that they want to hang out with and stuff… but punks like you… well… lets just say that just one of my sisters are way out of you fuckers leagues… let me give you a general idea of who I am if the hoodie threw you off… I’m Cedric Middleton… Juan Middleton’s son… and trained to be a lot like him and while I am not up to my dad's level of skill yet in his prime… I’m pretty sure I don’t need to be to kick your collective asses.”** Cedric said as his eyes gave a dim blue glow as his killing intent rose in a threatening way.

The thugs paled after hearing that before one of them looks at the leader.  
  
“L-Let’s get out of here boss. He sounds serious.” He said but the thug leader scoffs.   
  
“You’re bluffing.” He said.

All Cedric did was just use shocking speed, in this case literally when he moved so fast he seemed to turn invisible and kicked the Thug and on the moment of impact Cedric reappeared but vanished like some kind of chameleon as more thugs dropped when they were hit on various parts of their bodies and Cedric stands in front of a few frightened thugs as Cedric appeared in front of them while he takes a second to breath.

“Take your friends… and go now… unless you want to end up joining them on the ground.” Cedric threatened with a deadly tone to his voice.

The thug was now scared of Cedric before he tried to take his friends out of the room.

As Cedric looks on he looked to his left and saw an amused Cedrina nearby while she was in a nearby alleyway.

“Eruru still in that shop thing?” Cedric said when he wasn’t surprised that Cedrina would have possibly saw all of this go down.

“Hehe, oh yeah. Doesn’t even know what happened. Nicely done on those dumbasses.” Cedrina said with a smirk.

“Yeah well if anyone gives you or Eruru looks like that, even if you could kick their asses, wouldn’t stop me from kicking ass myself… now if you’ll excuse me I’ll be going back to my meal and stuff.” Cedric said as he walked away from Cedrina while he had his hands in his pockets while he approached the table and left an amused Cedrina behind.

_‘Oh brother… whatever that Kyra chick did to you… she really has no idea how much she missed out.’_ Cedrina thought.

The scene then went to a bit later with Cedric, Cedrina, and Eruru with backpacks filled with stuff as they were with their parents outside of their home while Juan was using a crutch to support his body while Emelina stands next to him.

“Well it's time you three… hopefully you three are ready for what may happen.” Emelina said while she had a smile on her face.

“Don’t worry mom. We have everything we need.” Cedric said.

“You sure?, got your toothbrush and what not?, plenty of spare underwear?” Emelina said with a worried look as Cedric gave her a half lidded look.

“Are we really doing this trope with the mom being embarrassing and stuff?” Cedric said which made Emelina chuckle a bit.

“Sorry couldn’t resist, seriously though try and keep safe and what not, your father and I have some gifts for you three to help you while you are at Angel City… starting with your father and Cedrina.” Emelina said as Juan limped towards Cedrina with a long pole like object, it looked like something wrapped in a cloth more or less and he held it to Cedrina for her to take.

“Cedrina, my little moon blossom, you come a long way during your training, same as Cedric and Eruru. However… you were able to excel better which is why I’m giving this.” Juan said as he handed his daughter the object.

Cedrina was confused by that since Cedric should be stronger combat wise… then again training wise Cedrina was alway a fast learner so she kept quite as she unwrapped the gift and she, Cedric, and Eruru were surprised when the saw that Juan was pretty much giving Cedrina his personal weapon… the family Sword of the Middleton family.

“D-Dad… are you seriously giving me your sword?... I mean I’m happy but I thought you would give it to Cedric since he’s stronger.” Cedrina said.

“True, but not only are you the one with the quickest rate of growth for battle which shows in key moments, but lets just say like your mother’s weapon this one has a mind of its own and it picked you as its next wielder once I deemed you worthy… granted its a bit early so until you get strong enough to hear its voice, just think of it as a extra powerful weapon to keep at your side until then… seriously do not lose this… this weapon is more important than you may think.” Juan cryptically said as he gave Cedrina a serious look to not lose this sword.

Cedrina was confused but did gulp at her dad’s serious look.  
  
“S-Sure dad, I’ll guard it well.”

“Good… Good.” Juan said as he lets go of the blade fully and Cedrina felt in her hands the full weight of the blade in her hand, thanks to the sheath it was a single edged blade of sorts, long, and was perfect to rest on her back and stuff, had an intricate guard that had a wolf head like pattern and it could be Cedrina’s imagination but she could have felt something like a heartbeat from the blade… then again this situation was tense so she chalked it up to her being excited and she equipped the weapon without questioning things.

Eruru was glad for her sister and though Cedric felt the same, he was also… jealous since he thought the sword would be his but he didn’t show it.

While that went on, Emelina approached Eruru and smiles when she summoned her Dagger and with a sheath, she passed it to Eruru.

“Here Eruru, might as well do the same with you getting my weapon, I’ve retired from doing much with it nowadays and let's just say her ability once you can hear her voice will be very helpful given your personality… besides you need something to help defend yourself just in case, right?, a cute girl like you would have to beat the boys or girls who can’t take a hint away if Cedrina and Cedric are not there to bail you out.” Emelina said with a teasing grin on her face.

Eruru blushes after hearing that.  
  
“T-Thanks mom. I’ll make sure to treasure it.” She said as she grabs the blade.

“Good… anyway Cedric sorry but we don’t have anything as special as these weapons to give to you… however I will tell you this… once you train hard enough you can ask to take a test in something called the Trial of Blades… it's a test as you can guess and at the end you will gain a weapon tailor made for you more or less at the end… however you need to know three things… first off the test to get to the blade is different then what the blade itself will do… the blade will test every single memory you have, even forgotten ones… it will know your life inside and out, but don’t worry, it can keep a secret… second… not every blade is equal, they are ranked based on the ability they have and some abilities may seem simple but have great power, for example, Emerald’s weapon is normally a greatsword and while all weapons share three common traits, the unique ability of Emerald’s weapon is shapeshifting into other weapons… as you can see its the top weapon of all weapons where Emerald is from… not saying its the strongest but it was made to pretty much counter any weapon in case of emergancies and stuff… Finally, even though we gave our weapons to Cedrina and Eruru, they will need to take a test from the blades later in their hands to even use their full power or true forms, you can say the forms they have now are their base forms, and once you know the weapons true name they will evolve into a higher ranked form… I would explain more but you three can ask more from the experts from Angel City… though if you want a gift… here Cedric, take this.” Emelina said when she pulled out a seemingly odd blank piece of paper and passed it to Cedric for some reason.

Cedric blinked in confusion when he saw the paper before taking it.  
  
“What do I do with this?”

Emelina smiles while she steps back.

“Just deliver it to Lillum and you’ll find out, consider it a surprise… only people like Juan and I can tell what is on the paper since it has a special ink on it only he and I can see… you may not have this down yet like Cedrina and Eruru, but you remember us mentioning **Aura** once or twice right?” Emelina said while she smiles at Cedric more.

“Yes. I have.” Cedric said as he remembers Emelina explaining Aura to him.

“Indeed, however unless you can use Aura, you can’t see what's written on the paper, don’t worry, just think of it as a delivery to Lillum that will pay off big time… anyway you three should use the invitations now since its getting near the starting time… remember just prick your finger and use the blood on the note.” Emelina said when she smiles at her children.

The trio nodded their heads before they hugged their parents before the trio got their invitations and prick their fingers with their fangs.

Once they got a little blood on their thumbs, they used it to press against the notes part where there was an open space… the notes burned up a moment later and three portals formed before they mixed to show one large portal before the Middleton family.

“Wow, that’s cool.” Cedrina said.

“Hehe, yeah… lots of memories with portals like this… you three enjoy yourselves, and we will visit in a year or so, so enjoy yourselves during the training life.” Emelina said while she smiles at her children as they stand before the portal to Angel City.

The trio bid their parents goodbye before they entered the portal.

After that happened and the portal closed, Emelina smirks when she looks at Juan.

“So round two and want to do our old routine of walking around the house nude?” Emelina said when she starts walking to the cabin home with swaying hips.

Juan’s tail wagged in excitement before he limps after his wife with an excited look on his face.

The scene then went to Cedric and the others as the trio exit the portal as soon as they enter and saw one hell of a sight before them.

**???/ Angel City/ Cedric, Cedrina, Eruru**

The sight was them seeing a massive floating city in the distance over a large town while the city was BIGGER then the town on the ground… from what they could tell… they were near a place called Station Square, home base of Angel City and home of the Sonic heroes.

Thanks to the angle Angel City couldn’t be seen in detail yet but damn it was massive… honestly if it wasn’t for the fact the City seemed to move around Station Square, one would think the city was just floating over the place 24/7 or something.

“Whoa! Mom wasn’t kidding about this place.” Cedrina said as Eruru had a surprised look on her face.

“Yeah… honestly I wondered if Mom was trying to surprise us with stories about this place like a fairy tale… but guess not.” Eruru said when she wondered how Cedric would react since he was normally the calm one of the group.

Cedric did look a bit surprised when he saw the city before shrugging.

“Well either way… we should get moving.”

“Yeah… though I do have one question since we were dropped off well… OFF a floating Island but how will we get up there?” Cedrina said since she saw that there was no way to naturally get up to the Island from where they are from.

“I believe I can help with that.” A new voice said from near the trio which got their attention and when they looked over… they saw a tired looking woman as she floats on a pillow somehow and looked like she would pass out at a moments noticed… was even dressed in pajamas and had a messy bedhead.

The trio blinked when they saw the woman in that getup.  
  
“Um… pardon me but… who are you?” Eruru said.

The Tired woman yawns and rubbed her eyes.

“Name’s Kamikazix… Elemental of Wind… this is my sector to watch out for with new arrivals, long story short we have a mass influx of new people coming for the school you three are heading two and thanks to that the portals were a bit scattered so others have been sent to gather students, sorry for the trouble.” Kamikazix said while she smiles at the trio as she got close to them while she keeps laying on the pillow.

“No trouble at all. To be honest, our mother has told us about this place. And I believe she has mentioned about you. Her name was Emelina.” Cedric said.

“Emelina?... never heard of her… sorry Elemental’s like myself normally don’t deal with mortals and as you can see I prefer to sleep my days away unless its an emergency so you may have to jog my memory of this Emelina and… hmm?... oh… I remember now… that Dagger your sister has reminded me of her… now I see your her kids… interesting.” Kamikazix said when she saw Eruru’s Dagger.

Cedrina chuckled.  
  
“Mom always told us about her life and she sometimes mentions two people. Emerald and Lillum.” She said with a smirk.

“I see… well not sure if you knew but Emelina for a time was one of Emerald’s women for a bit, more like sexfriends with Lillum, they taught her a lot and Emelina was pretty much a seductress and a top grade assassin thanks to her training here when she used to work as a Guardian, wasn’t really the combative type but wouldn’t hesitate to race to a fight if it meant loved ones were helped… though I am curious since we are talking about family and weapons… where did you get that weapon on your back?... its been a long time since I saw an old friend like that… you didn’t happen to steal that blade somehow did you?” Kamikazix said while she glared a bit at Cedrina while a slight but VERY intense pressure emits from her… made the one Cedric used pale in comparison and all Kamikazix did was look more awake then normal when she looks at Cedrina and the weapon on her back.

Cedric however moved in front to protect his sister.  
  
“She didn’t steal it. Our father gave it to her before we left. His name is Juan Middleton.”

Kamikazix looks a bit surprised but as soon as that look appeared, she got a tired look on her face and a small smile when she seems to have realized something.

“I see… my apologies, its just that weapon was missing for centuries without it ever returning to select a new bearer and we thought it was destroyed… you better take good care of that weapon you have... believe it or not its one of the stronger weapons among the blades with plenty of history to boot.” Kamikazix said while she smirks at Cedrina.

Cedrina was shocked.  
  
“S-Seriously?!” She said when she had no idea that the weapon was missing.

Though the question was… did Juan steal it?

“Yeah, if we were going with a ranking system in many worlds to make things simple, from F to SSS then X Rank for the cream of the Crop of blades, that blade you have on your back has a High A to low S ranking… and given how many blades there are… well you better believe it that weapon is important… anyway since none of you are lying, might as well give you three a lift to Angel City in style.” Kamikazix said as she used a simple gesture with a finger and Cedric, Cedrina, and Eruru were lift in the air by the wind while it tastefully kept Eruru’s skirt low to give her some modesty.

“W-Whoa!” Cedrina said since she didn’t expect to be lifted as Eruru was surprised while glad that her skirt wasn’t lifted.

“Hehe, welcome by the way, I wouldn’t be an elemental of Wind worth much if I couldn’t do something as simple as this… now lets get going, unlike here, more students wound up in other areas so I got the lucky draw with just you three for now.” Kamikazix said as she flies towards the town under Angel City and then upwards towards said city while the Middleton triplets were forced to follow suit in a pretty fun way when they flew like superman after the pillow riding Elemental.

As Eruru and Cedrina were surprised at the slight flight plan, Cedric was quiet as he remembered what Kamikazix said about the sword.

_‘So that sword is powerful…. Question is did dad or mom steal it? Or more importantly… Why did dad pass it to Cedrina and not me? Not only that, even if Eruru and Cedrina got something, I still got nothing. Sure mom said I have to wait for this trial of blades challenge but still give me something like… a ring or whatnot. What good is this dumb piece of paper for?’_

Though while he was thinking about that, the scene went to a bit later to show Kamikazix and the triplets as they land at the outer edge of Angel City on a high viewing platform and after Kamikazix yawns, she looks at the trio.

“Welcome to Angel City you three, take a good look, you three will be staying somewhere here during your time in the school… maybe more if you move in for good if you want to stay here.” Kamikazix said as the triplets saw a massive futuristic city that looked like something from a fantasy sci-fi story, tall well built buildings, floating platforms that made interconnecting roads… looked like a dream city in the skies with a massive castle smack dab in the middle of the City with the Master Emerald shrine floating above that.

Eruru had an AWE look as Cedric had an impressed look while Cedrina whistled.  
  
“Damn… with a place like this, can definitely live here.” Cedrina said.

“Hehe, thanks, its thanks to Emerald this place is like this, it used to be just the classic Island and stuff but… well that is a story for another day more or less… anyway there are 9 districts here… the housing District where the residence live, the Shopping district where you can get all your shopping needs, the combat district where many go for various battle like items… the food district to get plenty of grub, Next is the Dimensional hub District where many chart a course for various dimensions and if you don’t have the ability to use a spell or skill to hop dimensions, we have people who can help you with travel or delivering goods… next is the red light district in case you have urges or something, we have Succubuses and Incubuses running that part so… yeah… next one is the Castle District, Sonic and his family live there after he married Blaze the Cat and Amy Rose… Sonic and Amy pretty much married into Royalty more or less… next is the Guardian base area and while not a District it has its own facilities like the Dimensional Drifting school where you three will be heading too soon and finally is the Master Emerald shrine, we moved it from sitting in the Castle to floating above it for security reasons… unless specified otherwise only a small few can head there so that place is forbidden to you three for now for obvious reasons… each district is labeled and various Echidna bot guards will be making sure the off limit areas will be well guarded and prevent you from going places you shouldn’t… any questions by the way?” Kamikazix said while she snuggles into her pillow cutely to relax.

“Uh yeah, are there maps that said which district is forbidden so we don’t accidentally meet these bots?” Cedrina said.

“Oh don’t worry, the guards give a one time warning before doing anything, and the only forbidden place unless otherwise is that flying island above the castle, honestly I would be curious on why you would be there and cautious since no one should get up there normally and as for the Guardian place, as long as you just go where you are told you have no issues… everywhere else is free game here more or less.” Kamikazix explains while she points to a nearby map.

“Besides we have these map stands around the City that explain everything on where you can and can’t go and if you place your hand on a special scanner next to the map, it will mark where you are unable to go for now and it updates depending on if you are a short term visitor or a long term one.” Kamikazix said as she hoped that would explain enough… she was pretty tired of talking this much and stuff.

“Huh… well that’s good to know.” Cedrina said.

“Indeed, anyway the others should be bringing the students so… ah here they come.” Kamikazix said when she just grins as she keeps her eyes closed though various sounds were approaching the group.

The trio blinked before they looked back and were surprised at what they’re looking at.

They saw many people or students being carried by 6 other beings that had a similar feel to Kamikazix and as they land and set people near Cedric and the others, they saw that the other elements of fire, Water, Lightning, Light, Darkness, and Earth were the ones who did this.

The fiery lady had a belly dancer kind of look, had ebony skin, and flaming hair.

The one who manipulated water had watery hair, pale white skin and wore a hawian shirt with shorts and sandals and had a chill look about him.

The one with Earth had a Military like look with Camo a camo like tanktop, cargo pants, and black boots while he had impossibly sharp teeth.

The Lightning one looked well… think pretty boy like but with sparkles and wore a white tuxedo.

The last two were pretty similar, young looking around teenage in height or close to it and while one wore a mainly white color scheme, the other wore a mainly black one… they looked like twins.

All in all each being gave off a rathger intense pressure that just screams don’t fuck with us.

Eruru shudders at the pressure as Cedrina smirks while Cedric gave a stoic look as he raised his eyebrow.

The 6 beings noticed Kamikazix and the two younger looking beings smiles.

“Kamikaxiz!, you beat us here?” the twins said while Kamikazix chuckles a bit.

“Indeed, only had these three to deal with.” Kamikazix said with a tired tone to her voice.

“Well woopy fucking doo… seems I had the most to deal with and man were these brats annoying… nearly turned them into ash.” The fiery haired woman said with a pretty foul mouth to her voice.

The trio sweatdrops at the way the fiery haired woman spoke.

_‘Talk about a bitch fit.’_ Cedrina thought.

“Easy there Infernus, don’t want to spook the students, not their fault some of them are newbies.” The man with watery hair said which caused the fiery haired woman to blush.

“R-Right Oceanic… sorry.” Infernus said with a surprisingly docile tone… either Oceanic had some control of her temper or they were a thing… most likely the latter then the former given how Oceanic didn’t look angered at all.

Most of the students blinked when they saw that but chose not to say or snicker or else Infernus might get pissed.

The Military man however chuckles though as his gaze went to Kamikazix, he blinks and got a pissed off look on his face at Cedrina.

“Oi bitch!, where did you get that weapon!” the military man growls though Kamikazix holding her hand up got the groups attention.

“The weapon wasn’t stolen, they are Emelina’s kids, and the sword isn’t rejecting Cedrina so its not forced to her, ease up Terragaia, and their father is a Middleton so you can guess who they are descended from as well.” Kamikazix said while the military man blinks and got wide eyes.

“S-Seriously?... whoa… err… hey sorry about that just now, its like… been a really long time like over thousands of years since we saw this weapon, we thought it was lost and stuff and well… weapons like that are supposed to be well protected, guess your ancestors kept passing it down through the generations in this case.” The Military man known as Terragaia said while he rubbed the back of his head in an apologetic way.

Cedrina shrugged.

“No sweat it. Was kinda shocked about hearing where the sword came from but made a promise to pops that I won’t lose it.”

“Right… anyway nice to meet you, names Terragaia, Elemental of Earth, I’m the guy who keeps this place floating if the Master Emerald is not around.” Terragaia said when he held a hand out for Cedrina to shake.

Cedrina smirked before taking Terragaia’s hand.

“Cedrina Middleton. That’s my brother, Cedric, and my sister, Eruru.” She said as she shook the earth elemental’s hand as Eruru waved while Cedric gave a firm nod.

Terragaia nods as he shook Cedrina’s hand with a powerful grip and let her hand go while Cedrina’s hand throbbed a bit from how strong Terragaia was.

“Well you probably heard names but might as well get intros out of the way, the flaming haired one is Infernus, the elemental of fire, the water themed guy is Oceanic, sometimes goes by Oceanus, Elemental of Water, the kids are Shiro and kuro, Elementals of light and Darkness, though don’t let the looks fool you they are older then they look and used to be one being before they were split in two… the... ugh… pretty boy there is Nebula, Elemental of Lightning… guy likes to flirt with ladies in an over the top way.” Terragaia said as the Sparkling man or Nebula crossed his arms.

“Why I never you brute!, at least I have the decorum to compliment a woman on her looks and personality, I mean it would be a shame if I didn’t get to know a beauty before me, but alas we are on a schedule so we should get these students to the school post haste.” Nebula said as Terragaia points a thumb at Nebula while Nebula made large gestures of sorts and Terragaia made a coco like gesture as he looks at Cedrina and the others with a finger behind Nebula’s back.

Cedrina and the others laugh at the gesture though Cedric gave a sweatdrop of sorts.

_‘They act like dumb kids.’_ He thought.

After the laughter stopped and Nebula looks confused, Kamikazix looks at the students.

“Alright everyone, follow me and you’ll see the school in its full glory soon.” Kamikazix said while she starts floating away as the Elementals followed her.

“Well this should be good.” Cedrina said before she, Cedric and Eruru start following the elementals.

The other students followed as well and as they walked, many students circled them as they seemed to want to follow the Elementals in a hurry.

Though it seems more like they didn’t want to get ran over by the students behind them which caused a comical moment to happen when Cedric bumped against someone and when he looks over, he saw a black furred Cat woman wearing a tank top, shorts, and simple shoes… she had red eyes while she had a surprised look in her eyes from accidentally bumping into Cedric.

“Sorry about that, crowd is getting a bit dense and not in a tight space kind of way, got separated from a person I was with for a moment.” The black furred cat woman said with a apologetic look on her face.

Cedric blinked a bit when he heard that.

“No worries. Looks like everyone else is trying to not be late.” He said but for some reason he was looking at the cat woman’s eyes.

The Cat woman chuckles at that.

“Yeah… names Azure, Azure Solara, nice to meet you.” The Black furred cat woman said as she held a hand out to shake Cedric’s hand.

“Hmmm… nice name. Cedric Middleton.” Cedric said before shaking Azure’s hand after taking it.

“Thanks… you know… you don’t look too bad up close, why wear the Hoodie on a day like this?” Azure said with a teasing look on her face.

Hearing the compliment made Cedric actually blush a bit.

“It’s for… personal reasons… plus the light stings my eyes.”

“I see… well I hope you don’t mind me being pretty forward but maybe later you and I could-!” Azure tried to say before a really shapely pink Hedgehog woman wearing a red tanktop, black shorts, and ret to pink sandals managed to squeeze herself towards Azure…. She looks a lot like Amy though had blue highlights in her quills.

“Azure!, finally found you.” The pink Hedgehog mobian said as Azure smiles.

“Hey Rachel, sorry got separated by the freaking crowd… say hello to Cedric, could cure our bordom here later if we play our cards right.” Azure said when she grins at the now identified Rachel who moved to walk next to Azure.

Rachel blinked a bit before looking at Cedric.

“Really?... Hmmm he does look nice though would need a better look if he removes this hood.” She said before went to do that.

“No wai-!” Cedric protest but was too late.

The second Rachel pulled his hood down, Cedric groans in pain.

“GAH MY EYES!”

That caused many to look over with surprise as Cedric quickly pulled his hood back up while Azure raised an eyebrow.

“Wow… you were not kidding at the light stinging your eyes but that looked more than just a sting… maybe you should get some sunglasses… on a brighter in a good notes side you look pretty good… maybe Rachel and I could make up for what happened just now later.” Azure said while she grins at Cedric in a teasing way.

Cedric may have blush but was still rubbing his eyes a bit.

“Well… I would say no worries but... I would be a fool not to take the offer.” He said.

“Hehe, great, Rachel and I will give you a good time, she and I are dating so anything she does that causes trouble, I help her fix.” Azure said with a grin on her face.

Cedric blinked a bit after hearing that.

“I see…” He said as Rachel blushes in embarrassment.

“Oh come on Azy, I don’t get into that much trouble.”

“Says the one who pulled his hood down just now and caused him to scream like a Vampire.” Azure said with a teasing smirk as she used a hand to grip Rachel on the ass.

“No worries though, Azy is here to help you out of your guilt trips.” Azure said while she really fondles Rachel’s soft looking ass in many people’s view.

Rachel jolts from that as some of the students that walk by whistles while some grin.

Azure chuckles as she lets go of Rachel’s ass and looks at Cedric.

“As you can see, Rachel and I are Bi so we have no issues with bringing a guy or two in for some fun, who knows, after we test around you could be a lucky guy who maybe a surrogate of ours if Rachel and I date long enough to get into that stage of a relationship.” Azure said when she smirks at Cedric in a lustful way.

The students were surprised to hear that as Cedric’s sisters had surprised looks.

Cedric blinks a bit as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Well… can’t predict the future but… I’ll try to not disappoint you both.” He said as he blushes again while being a bit shy.

“Hoho, you really going for that Cedric?, seems too good to be true.” Cedrina said as Azure smirks at her.

“You must be the sister if your scent is anything to go by… want to go a round or two with me to show how serious I am?” Azure said with a challenging grin on her face.

Cedric blinked as he couldn’t believe this as Cedrina chuckles.

“Hehe, well not the first time I’ve been with a girl. Though hope bro here won’t feel awkward here.” She said making Cedric lightly grind his teeth.

“Why do I need to feel awkward?... Not like you need my permission. Do what you do best.” He said.

“Alright, good thing I got the big toys in one of my bags for just such an occasion later.” Cedrina said while she grins more as she looks away from the others to focus on walking straight down the road with the other students.

Cedric had a half lidded look on his face due to his older sister’s antics as he’s not looking at Azure and Rachel.

“It was nice to meet you both… perhaps the three of us will be in the same class.” He said before he starts walking away.

Azure and Rachel look confused while Cedric power walked to the front of the crowd and Azure walks next to Cedrina.

“Something up with him?, figured he would be fine with some fun moments or something, not like I would be satisfied with just one good lay or two and boom.” Azure said when she wondered what that was about.

Rachel wondered as well before the trio saw Eruru approaching them.

“Sorry for intruding, but please don’t think badly of him. In our home world, he was betrayed by someone he was close to. He never talked about it but because of **_her_ **, my brother now has trust issues. I hope by coming here he might meet someone. Maybe you two can help.” She said.

Azure blinks at that while she looks amused.

“Wow, didn’t expect Cedric’s sister to try and pimp him out, cute looks aside you seem pretty daring despite your innocent looks…. Well don’t worry, many who know me know I’m a pretty honest to a fault kind of Cat, ask Rachel, she knows I don’t really hold back in some things.” Azure said when she grins at Eruru.

Eruru blinks a bit before looking at Rachel.

Rachel blushes a bit.

“It’s true. Azy here never holds back on anything.”

“Indeed… makes me the top in my relationship with Rachel here… anyway nice to meet you, Azure Solara, a sexy cat of my world.” Azure said while she held a hand out for Eruru to shake.

Eruru blushes a bit.

“E-Eruru Middleton.” She said as she shook Azure’s hand.

Azure shook the hand back and when she finished she lets Eruru’s hand go.

“Nice to know… will make it interesting if you can have me scream your name later or I make you scream my name later.” Azure teased when she walked by Eruru with a spring in her step.

Eruru blushes brightly after hearing that as Rachel giggles.

“And she’s not kidding… she made me scream her name a bunch of times.” She said before she follows Azure through the crowd.

Cedrina chuckles while she looks at her sister.

“I’m liking those two already.” Cedrina said with an amused tone to her voice.

Eruru continues to blush.

“W-Well… they are... nice. Hopefully they can be good enough for Cedric.”

“Yup… anyway lets get going.” Cedrina said when she sped up her walking actions so she could follow Cedric and left Eruru behind for a moment with some people around her thanks to the crowd being more crowded in the middle of the crowd.

Eruru was feeling nervous before she tries moving through the crowd so she can catch up to her siblings.

While that happened she felt someone grip her ass for a second out of the blue though before she could do anything, someone gripped the offenders wrist and a deep tone spoke up.

“Considering you are becoming a student here, I would suggest not trying to piss off the females here since many look like they could kick your ass.” A tall man said while he seemed to appear from out of nowhere while he held up a worried looking student offender by the arm.

The man was tall, had powerful muscles, had good looks that would make models jealous and wore a red and black outfit with a coat, jeans, and boots, he had red hair slicked back to show piercing red eyes and had gold rings on his wrists and ankles over his boots and on his wrists.

Eruru was glad that the man saved her as she blushes a bit when she had a good look at him.

The student who was caught shivers in fear.

“S-Sorry… won’t do it again.”

The man with a piercing gaze made a hmph noise and just dropped the student.

“Better make sure you do… you may not notice but you're being watched by many people who will be your teachers… I’m one of them… I’m Demonga, in the Dimension where I’m from… I’m Shadow the Hedgehog’s brother made to be stronger than him in combat… better remember that since I could have broken your arm in many different ways.” The man known as Demonga said with a tone to the frightened student that showed he was serious and the Student ran off with a scream towards the front of the line while Demonga rolls his eyes and looks at Eruru.

“Sorry about that… I don’t normally protect others or talk much like this but given you are new here, didn’t want you to get the wrong idea and think we would let pervs touch others unwantedly… main reason why none of us mess with that cat Girl a moment ago since we heard girlfriend and stuff and pieced things together.” Demonga said when he walked near Eruru to follow the crowd and many students noticed that they were being followed by older beings human and mobian… some were beings like Sonic with a crown… Amy with a blindfold… a more regal looking Blaze… some were even different or older versions of younger Sonic team characters… in fact one of them with the students was Cream the Rabbit while she had long orange hair in a ponytail while some hair like fur covered her right eye, she was with the students so either she was a teacher or a student since Demonga was in the crowd now thanks to that pervy student.

Cream wore a hoodie similar to Cedric’s though she had her hood down, it was orange, had a carrot icon on the front, she wore shorts that showed off her toned legs and wore orange and black shoes while she had her hands in her pockets and like her mother Vanilla, she was taller then the average Mobian at 4 feet tall or so and had a figure to match, she was minding her own business when she was chewing some gum.

The next student was a black and white panda mobian though instead of wearing Chinese related outfits, he was seen wearing a nice white suit and a black tie while wearing a white fedora on his head.

He seems to also have his hands in his pockets.

Another student looks like another Amy with a classic Blaze like outfit and another was a orange Echidna woman with some high tech armor and had dreadlocks that looked similar to Knuckle’s hairstyle.

Before more people could be seen, the scene focused on Eruru while she was talking with Demonga after he walked near her with crossed arms to make sure no one else tried to get hand grabby with Eruru.

Eruru felt appreciated by that.

“Thank you again for saving me Mr. Demonga.”

“Last name is Spiritus, needed a last name and I picked that since I don’t have a family name.” Demonga said while he keeps his eye on following the crowd without crashing into anyone.

“Oh I see. Well I’m Eruru Middleton. Daughter of Juan and Emelina Middleton.” Eruru said.

“I heard, never really hung out with them but heard about this mother of yours from Charcoal and Lillum.” Demonga said… wait… charcoal?... was that a nickname for Emerald or something?

Eruru was confused as she gave a cute tilt.

“Who’s Charcoal? Mom never mentioned anyone with that name?”

“A name I use for the one you know as Emerald… guys like a freaking copy of me more or less in looks and I don’t like that, only relation we have is… well it would be too complex to explain… but its not romantic no matter what anyone tells you.” Demonga said when he ignored the cute look and gave Eruru a pointed look that Demonga was a straight guy… period.

“I see… well I have no objections since I think everyone deserves love no matter the gender. Are you and Emerald like brothers?” Eruru said.

All Demonga did was give Eruru a cold look and just starts to walk away from her like she insulted him or something.

Eruru blinked at the look and felt like she said something wrong before she starts to run after him.

“W-Wait. Did I say something bad?”

“Considering he and I don’t get along unless forced, I would rather not talk about him… nuff said… now leave me alone, I’m going to head onto the school.” Demonga said before he vanished from sight after his body sparks with electricity.

Eruru blinks a bit when she saw the electricity before feeling a bit bummed when she thought she insulted Demonga.

After she joined her siblings while Eruru kept quiet about things for now, the trio managed to get in front of a massive building that looked like a giant ring in shape and if one got a birds eye view, there were many smaller rings of buildings in the massive ring and a large arena was smack dab in the middle and everyone could see the roof of the arena from where they were.

“Whoa… this is huge.” Cedrina said as she had a surprised look on her face.

“Well I’m sure this won’t be the only place that’ll surprise us.” Cedric said.

“Yeah… lets get inside, I’m curious on what else is here.” Eruru said when she managed to get calmed down enough from the excitement so she forgot what happened between her and Demonga for now.

Cedric and Cedrina nodded before the trio entered the building.

Once the trio enter with the other students following, they went through many hallways and what not until many people were in a large arena while many people were sitting in stands while they looked at the students in the arena since they were the only ones in the arena.

Cedrina whistled at the sight.

“Damn… it’s like being in one big football arena.” She said.

“Unlikely… I would say… Coliseum for Gladiators.” Cedric said as he looks around.

**“And you would be right in thinking that.”** A new voice said that appeared from nowhere and when every student looks up, they saw a floating figure above them… the being looked pure white like a ghost and the only feature on the figure was a grin that was seen.

**“And before you three ask, yes I am the Spirit of the Master Emerald… the all knowing being of this world so no need to ask many things.”** The Spirit said when it introduced itself with an amused tone to its voice.

The students had wide eyes when they saw the Spirit as Cedrina and Eruru had wide eyes while Cedric was mildly surprised.

**“Hehe, surprised indeed… anyway to all you students, welcome to the Dimensional Drifting school, a place where people like you from a young age to ages that would be insane to comprehend come to learn the fighting trade and learn how to have some intense adventures and what not… I am the Spirit of the Master Emerald, my body is guarded by the Elementals and the Guardians of Angel City… I know introductions can be boring but I will humor all here and answer just three questions before we get to the main event… testing your aptitude for being sorted into various types of classes.”** The Spirit said while its grin got wider.

One student raised their hand.

“What types of classes are there?”

**“Nice Question, and a Question like that deserves an answer… there are four types of classes with one sub class for all four that deals with certain students here if they develop into this type of subclass or have developed for it.”** The Spirit said as it held up four fingers.

**“First is the power type classes, they focus on mainly melee based training like close combat, long range combat, and just combat in general, second is Magic type training, that type deals with magic, intelligence, and mainly logical based training, next is agility based training, its the kind of classes that deal with stealth, trickery, and all around classes that deal with working behind the scenes type of stuff… finally the all type class that is a mix of all three in one class but that class is only one where a select few will be able to go and this test will determine which class you are best suited for… as for the subclass… its called the Dark Class… as the name implies it deals with students who are having trouble with dark type abilities and abilities in general that would normally be considered dangerous or flat out unstable in some cases to get them under control, if any of you know Dark Sonic then that form is just one example of a Dark type ability that needs to be trained in to get control… Dark abilities that you have whether by birth or from unnatural means are not evil in nature… its the person controlling that power that defines if said ability is evil or not… I mean we have an Elemental of Darkness but they are not evil in nature unless they fall down a dark path so to speak… any type of person can do that… it takes a strong heart to resist using it for evil though.”** The Spirit explains while it looks at a few students and oddly at Cedric for a moment like it already knew what Cedric had in secret and knew every moment of his life yet the Spirit kept quiet to look at the other students.

Cedric blinked when he saw that look before narrowing his eyes.

That’s when another student raised their hand.

“Is it hard to control a dark form given it’s dark nature?”

**“Question 2 now, for a Dark form it depends, in some cases it's simple as just manipulating darkness and in a Dark forms case it depends on your emotional state in some cases, for forms like Dark Sonic, its a form built by Anger so as long as that anger is focused on the intended target, it won’t cause issues for allies and given enough training it can be used in other situations…. Now make this final question count before I get to the next part of the orientation.”** The Spirit said while it looks amused by Cedric and his narrowed eyes and just grins more while relaxing in the air to look at the students.

Cedric frowns as he had no idea what the Spirit’s problem was.

“What happens if you go full Dark and… can’t change back?” One student said.

**“Alright, final Question, once that happens there are three things you can do… well aside from just prey for a quick death… first is subdue the Dark formed person, no matter how deep they are in the darkness, there is always a light at the end of the tunnel no matter how deep the darkness is, second is to try and reason with the person, depending on who speaks with them they maybe reasoned back to normal or at least gain control of the dark form so that while they may not look normal, mentally they would be in control of themselves… as for those who are in situations that don’t allow time to do the first two… well…”** The Spirit said and gave an unsettling frown.

**“... there is always a Mercy kill option… doubt the person would blame you for ending their suffering since they would probably kill and harm others and not be able to stop themselves.”** The Spirit said while giving a moment to let all of that sink in.

Some of the students gulped as they worried about that scenario as Cedric crossed his arms which meant that he wasn’t showing fear.

The Spirit then grins a moment later.

**“Anyway onto a better topic… the aptitude test…”** The Spirit said before it snapped its fingers and a odd looking ring appeared in front of each and every student in the arena.

The students were confused at these rings as Cedric raised his eyebrow.

“What do we do with these?” He said after breaking the silence.

**“Simple, just grab the ring and it will show what class you are in and if you have a Dark ability or form so you can be set in the Dark class as well.”** The Spirit explains while it looks amused at Cedric.

Cedric raises an eyebrow before he looks at the ring and grabs it.

A moment later, three colors appeared on the ring Red, Blue, and yellow with mainly a yellow coloring followed by a black mist coming from Cedric’s ring while other students did the same and many didn’t have a multicolor ring or a dark mist while Cedrina and Eruru had different colors though they had different main colors with Cedrina being mainly a red coloring while Eruru was a blue coloring.

“Okay… what do these colors mean?” Cedrina said with a confused look.

**“Hehe, well this goes against the three questions but I don’t mind answering this… as you can see your ring is an all type attribute but you are leaning towards the Power type class… if you look around you can see that others have only single colors, as for Cedric here… looks like he has been put in the All type class with a mainly agility focus with a Dark Class like some others here… oh and Eruru, you are mainly magic inclined just to let you know… red for power… blue for Magic… and yellow for Agility before any ask.”** The Spirit said while Cedric saw Azure and Rachel walk near him while both had grins on their faces and they showed their rings, both were all type and Azure had a dark mist from her ring to boot and Azure winked at Cedric a bit in a teasing way.

Cedric blushes a bit from that wink and though he didn’t smile, he actually gave Azure a wave.

Azure chuckles while she and Rachel look back to the Spirit while many other students were in singular colorings though from what Cedric could tell… there was about… 10 to 15 or so students in all type if Cedrina, himself, and Eruru with Azure and Rachel were included as the first 5 of the 15 or so and since there were about 100 or so students here… that was a pretty small number.

The next student raised their hand.

“So what’s the next class?”

**“Oh there are no other classes, you see power is a mix of mainly physical training more or less with various teachers for certain groups to help split the students into manageable numbers… magic is more or less knowledge bases stuff that is logical and what not while learning how to pretty much pull a houdini with real magic… and Agility training is technically training that involves high speeds and fast reflexes in general, all classes have some mix but they are mainly focused on your best attribute that your ring shows, there maybe future classes added in the future but think like this, you are in one primary class and if you learn in that class, it helps with your best traits, obviously general classes like reading, writing, and literature will be for all but that is just to train you to just have well… general knowledge and help relax from some tough training… there are… other classes that will be explained in a more controlled environment but for now I will be introducing the teachers after everyone splits into their primary classes so everyone split up and get ready for your teachers.”** The Spirit said as four large rings appeared on four corners of the massive arena, one color each for the single attribute classes and a large multicolor ring for the All type class.

After hearing that, all the students got up and headed to their designated classes.

When Cedric and the other all types got into their side of things, Cedric saw that the Cream looking woman, and the Amy looking woman in Blaze’s outfit were in there as well, 7… then there was the male Panda Mobian in the suit… 8… next was another Rabbit mobian who had white fur and looked shy looking while she wore a cute dress… 9… another was the Echinda woman in the armor that she wore… 10… next was a Female chipmunk that reminded Cedric of Sally Acorn greatly with a vest and boots of a similar style… 11... Another female Rabbit mobian woman though she was in some kind of samurai or Kunoichi gear while she had a Katana at her side… 12… Another was a humanoid looking turtle and he wore a Bandana like mask of sorts… 13… Another was some kind of… cybernetic Skunk?... 14… finally there was a beautiful blue furred Fox woman and she wore a Vest similar to the chipmunk woman but wore sandals instead of shoes… 15…

The Spirit grins as it raised its hand in a finger snap motion.

**“Alright… now that all of you are sorted… time for you to meet your teachers of the classes… I wish the three primary attributes luck.”** The Spirit said as its fingers snapped and all of the students vanished aside from the All type class who looked surprised when the other three sections of students vanished in flashes of light.

“What the… Where did they go?” Cedrina said.

“Pretty sure they got transferred to their own classes sis.” Cedric said.

“Yeah, from the sound of things it looks like it would take too long doing individual introductions and we may find out later.” The Kunoichi rabbit mobian said while she had more details seen and one eye was shut closed thanks to an injury on her eye and she had a pretty shapely yet toned body while she had a hand on the hilt of her Katana.

Cedric blinked a bit when he saw the kunoichi rabbit.

“Hmmm… I take it that you’re a kunoichi from your own world?” He said.

“Indeed to some extent, you some kind of ninja warrior as well?, you and I seem to have similar traits though that Dark mist from that ring looks a bit worrisome…. My name is Usaga Yojimba, I mainly train as an assassin from my mother but learned the Samurai Arts from my Father so I don’t just have quick stealth like attacks.” The Kunoichi rabbit said while she introduced herself as Usaga.

“Hmmm… interesting. Name’s Cedric Middleton. I was taught to fight with a sword like my father but my mother taught me in the ways of the ninja.” Cedric said.

“I see, it is an honor to meet a fellow Ninjutsu user then.” Usaga said while she bowed a bit to Cedric which made her breasts bounce a bit… seems she didn’t use wraps or bras it seems.

Cedric blushes when he noticed before he bowed as well but closed his eyes.

“L-Likewise.” He said as Cedrina couldn’t help but snicker.

The Spirit then cleared its throat and grins at the students.

**“Well before I introduce your teachers, please follow these two eager students leads and introduce yourselves to one another to save time.”** The Spirit said while it chuckles at the surprised looks on the others faces.

Cedric and Usaga blinked a bit as Cedrina chuckled.

“Well then to start things off, name’s Cedrina Middleton.”

“And I’m Eruru Middleton.” Eruru said.

This caused Azure to grin.

“Azure Solara, Different Dimension from these three and Girlfriend to this sexy piece of ass Rachel… she is the daughter of Sonic and Amy from my world and lets just say its not just her mom's good looks she got but some of her dads speed and Amy’s strength.” Azure said while she smacked Rachel on the ass to tease her in front of everyone without shame.

Rachel blushes a bit as the panda mobian chuckled.

“Interesting. I’m Daniel Leemus. Pleasure to meet you all.” He said with an Italian accent.

The Turtle like guy raised a hand on his end.

“Sheldon, No last name, Nice to meet you all.” Sheldon said while he smiles at the group as the blue fox woman smiles a bit.

“Saphira the Fox, came here with Aleena over there, no relation aside from being friends and she is a daughter of my worlds Sally Acorn so she is a princess in my world, the fashion should show that with the vests.” Saphira said when she introduced herself and grins at the group.

The group was surprised at this news as Aleena waved her hand.

The skunk mobian with the cybernetics clears his throat before speaking.

“Hello, I’m Bruce Skywalker. And yes that’s my last name and I’ve heard the jokes before.” He said.

“Jokes?... not sure about you but it sounds similar to a character from a movie we know, Terk Landwalker.” Azure said when she didn’t get the reason for the joke.

Bruce blinked a bit after hearing that.

“I see… guess it’s based on which dimension then.”

The white furred Rabbit mobian giggles a bit and when everyone looks at her she jolts and looks a bit shy.

“C-Clover… I’m not from here…” Clover said while many blink a bit as the royal looking Amy walked forward.

“My name is Lavender… I’m the Sonic and Amy’s daughter of this Dimension and my mother and father are married to the Blaze of this Dimension making them royalty, I want you to not do any special treatment given that information… this here is Strike, Daughter of Knuckles and Shade and next in line as a true Guardian of the Master Emerald and at times my own bodyguard and closest friend.” Lavender said when she held a hand out towards the Stoic Strike.

All Strike did was nod her head silently in a silent greeting while Cedrina, Cedric, and Eruru were a bit shocked when Striked looked A LOT like a certain Echidna woman they knew though the Armor helped show a big difference… it looked a lot like Shade’s armor from when she worked for Imperator Ix and his army though Strike’s armor was a simple black color with orange glowing bits here and there.

Though Cedrina and Eruru did glance at Cedric and it seems he looked a bit off but was able to calm down since Strike wasn’t the same Echidna that he knew from his world.

A moment later chuckling was heard and the group looks over to see this Cream the rabbit walk forward, again her age showed she was well in her teens, maybe an adult and she was playing on a portable gaming console and when she noticed everyone, she paused her game and had the console vanish when she put it in sleep mode.

“Sorry, was waiting for a bit for everyone to finish, am I the last one to introduce myself?... I’m Cream the Rabbit, Vanilla’s daughter and I’m the daughter, not biological, of Emerald, he and my mom get together alot and he acts a lot like a Dad around me and he trained me with my worlds Amy and Rouge doing the same so I may have a leg up on most of you when it comes to training.” Cream said when she had her hands in her hoodie pockets and Cedrina blinks at that claim though she chuckles when she saw the Hoodie.

“Hey Cedric look, seems you got a Hoodie pal here.” Cedrina said when she looks at her brother while Cream blinks and looks at Cedric when she heard that and smiles at him while her fur like hair covered one eye cutely.

Cedric may have blushed from the look before clearing his throat.

“W-Well nice to meet you. Though we have heard of Emerald.”

“Hehe no kidding. Our mom was actually born in this world and was… hehe special friends to Emerald and this lady name Lillum. Mom even taught us some stuff about Aura.” Cedrina said.

“Really?, her name was Emelina right?, big ears are not just for show… you three know how to use Aura or know of it at least?” Cream said when she surprised everyone when she used some shocking speed to get in front of Cedrina so fast not even Cedric could keep track and he was the quickest of the triplets.

The triplets were a bit shocked at Cream’s speed.

“U-Um first… yeah Emelina is our mom. And second… not quite. We know of it but… we’re not strong enough to access Aura.”

“I see… well I guess in terms of ranking strength I would say that Strike is strongest, I’m a close second, Lavender is third, you are fourth, Cedric here is fifth were were talking strength, fourth if were talking speed… sixth would be Azure, seventh for Usaga… 8th would be Daniel… then Bruce for 9th… Sheldon is 10… Saphira is 11… Aleena 12… your sister Eruru would be 13th but thats because I don’t feel an edge to her like you two… 14th would be Clover… finally would be Rachel but only because she seems to have a really kind personality holding her back… and I’m pretty good at reading people…” Cream said when she smiles at the group.

Everyone else blinks at the rankings though Rachel felt insulted.

“Wait… what do you mean my personality is holding me back?”

“Well from what I can tell about your Aura, you are just too kind to be the attacking type unless its self defense or provoked… you seem like you do train and stuff, but can you tell me if we fought you would actually try and harm anyone for real even in a simple spar?... if you didn’t have that kind of personality or at least not hold back, you would jump to number 4 or 5 easily in raw power if you are anything like Amy… any Amy in any dimension is pretty powerful, no one can deny that so I’m not insulting you if you think that and if that is the case I apologize.” Cream said while Azure chuckles.

“Well she isn’t wrong Rach… you do have a kind heart that makes it simple for pretty bad guys to try and take advantage of you so I have to bail you out… always did say you should swing first and ask questions later when you know its safe.” Azure said with an amused tone to her voice.

Rachel blushes brightly before feeling embarrassed.

“Hehe, though to be fair it's only because of her kind heart that I fell for her, honestly Rachel is too sweet to just pass up on, I always come back to her even if we do have the occasional fling with others.” Azure said with no embarrassed tone to her voice.

Rachel blushes again but not in embarrassment as Daniel chuckled.

“Wow, you sure have balls to say things like that.”

Azure grins when she looks at Daniel.

“Hey I got a philosophy bub, I don’t hold back in what I want and it helped get me Rachel, I am not changing so better get used to a pretty confident woman like me.” Azure said with a wild grin on her face as she had a hand on her hip.

Daniel chuckled before grinning back.

“Hehe, no complaints here. Love it when the ladies have confidence.”

“Thanks, who knows, if you play your cards right Rach and I can show you a lot of things later, for now though I believe we introduced everyone so far right?” Azure asked when she looks at her classmates.

Most nodded their heads though Cedric actually felt a bit off when he saw Azure flirting with Daniel but didn’t know why before he shook his head at the thoughts.

After that happened and they look at the spirit, it had a grin as it held its hand up again.

**“Well since we got intros out of the way, I’ll send you to where your teachers are at so enjoy them since they will be with you for the next four years.”** The Spirit said as it snapped it fingers and the Students were teleported in a flash of light and a second later they were in the middle of some dense forest near a massive lake with a waterfall that oddly didn’t give sounds… the edge of the lake and waterfall was encrusted with jewels and there was a massive ancient dojo nearby that could easily house the students many times over while a massive training ground was nearby… honestly this place looked like it had a deep history.

“W-Whoa… Where are we?” Bruce said with a surprised and confused look.

“Hmmm… your guess is as good as mine Skywalker but… the scenery is rather… peaceful.” Cedric said.

“Thanks got this place from my Master before he died.” A new voice said right from behind Cedric and a presence was felt right behind the Wolf man and everyone looked shocked when they saw someone behind Cedric and with how close he was it was shocking Cedric didn’t notice him… it was like this guy could hide his presence or something.

Cedric jolts before he turned his head and saw the mystery man behind him.

The Man from the feet up wore Black combat boots, black cargo pants that had pockets galore, a green shirt with a Gem icon on his chest… no… it was an actual gem… he wore a simple sleeveless vest with pockets, wore a few bits of jewelry like a chain bracelet on his left wrist, and had a silver necklace with a silver double dragon claw of sorts while it held a small red jewel… the man had white skin, brown hair that was recently cut to give him a short hairstyle of sorts, and he had glowing green eyes and a small smile as he looks calmly at the students.

From the look about him… he looked pretty weak but… the feeling Cedric and many felt were telling them that this guy was MUCH stronger then he looked if he could sneak up on Cedric of all people like this.

“U-Um.. excuse me but… who are you?” Eruru said.

The man looks at Eruru and chuckles.

“Well since I heard about you its only fair I do the same… however why not play a game… try and guess who I am and you get a prize… I’ll give a hint… my name is related to a gem.” The man said with an amused tone to his voice.

Eruru was confused at this game though Cedric and Cedrina knew the answer.

“Wait a second… you’re Emerald. Same guy that our mom talks about.” Cedrina said with a smirk.

“One and the same and I got to say you two look a lot like Emelina in her younger years though not so much since it looks like you two could be fully grown adults right now.” Emerald said while he smiles at Cedrina and Eruru.

Eruru blushes a bit as Cedrina chuckles.

“Aren’t you the charmer. Maybe later… you and I can get to know each other better.” She said with a fang grin as Cedric facepalms.

_‘Just like mom.’_ He thought.

Emerald chuckles a bit from that and shrugged his shoulders.

“Maybe, no issues with a student teacher thing here in other dimensions but you should know I like to have fun with other ladies… nuff said… but enough small talk, there are two people who you’ll want to get to know.” Emerald said when he points a thumb near the lake and Eruru heard a familiar voice.

“Huh… so you are an All type?, didn’t expect that.” the voice said and when the group looks over, they saw Demonga… to everyone besides Eruru, a stranger, to Eruru however… a protecter she ticked off earlier.

Eruru gulped a bit as she felt nervous.

“H-Hello Demonga.” She said but was now cautious from earlier.

All Demonga did was scoff as he crossed his arms while Emerald rolled his eyes.

“Oh ease up on her Demonga, all she did was just wonder if you and I were pals and stuff… ignore the temper on Demonga, guy’s just cranky about things naturally.” Emerald said with an amused tone to his voice while Demonga’s eyebrow twitched a few times from what Emerald said.

Eruru may have felt better but was still feeling bad as Cedrina shook her head before patting her back before looking at Emerald.

“So teach, what do we do first?”

“Well we still need our third teacher here, I’m an all around type teacher here, Demonga is your physical and agility instructor, for magic, we have…” Emerald starts to say as a person flew into view while the light from the sun obscured her form thanks to the light hitting her back.

“Sorry I’m late Emerald!, overslept and stuff.” A female voice said while a very shapely woman with demonic wings, tail, and a leotard hovered near the group… she had a VERY, VERY, well endowed figure with gravity defying G cup breasts or so, wide hips, and a very sensual looking body, she had long brown hair and pink glowing eyes as she wore a very revealing dominatrix like leotard of sorts with thigh high boots and forearm length gloves.

“Hot damn.” Cedrina said while grinning as Eruru blushes when she saw the woman.

A few students either blushed like Cedric or gave a whistle like Daniel.

“I’ll say hehe, woof woof.”

The woman giggles as she looks at the students.

“Thank you, I’m Lillum Demonica… your magical and sexual instructor more or less.” Lillum said much to the group's surprise in a number of ways.

That’s when Cedric remembered something before he approaches Lillum.  
  
“Pardon me, but if you’re Lillum, then I have something to give to you.” He said before taking out the paper that his mom gave him and hands it to Lillum.

Lillum blinks at this when Cedric passed her the seemingly empty piece of paper and when she looks at it, she smirks and had it vanish when she stored it for later use.

"I see, well I'll talk to you later about what is on the paper, for now we still need to follow the tour of this place since you and you students will be living here for the next four years or so for your training." Lillum said while she winked at Cedric in a teasing flirting way for some reason.

Cedric blinked a bit from that winking which caused him to blush.

_‘What in the world was in that paper?’_ He thought.

Though as Cedric wondered that, the students were told to follow Emerald for the tour of the building.

They were shown the Dormitory, the large kitchen, the Inner Dojo, and finally once all questions were asked and answered like where the group were sleeping and what not, they went to a massive cavern that showed a black abyss and Emerald leaned against the entrance.

“Alright, I would like to introduce you all to the Trial of Blades entrance… its a special dungeon that pretty much is like a Roguelike Incarnate… only 2 or so people can enter at once…. And at the end depending on if you have a Weapon partner or not… you could get a Weapon that has a Spirit inside of it… its a long story but long story short the weapon once you can hear their voice will be your best guide in life.” Emerald said while he grins at the students.

The students blinked a few times after hearing that as Cedric looks at the entrance.

_‘So there it is.’_ He thought before hearing Cedrina's voice.

“W-Wait… you mean actual spirits in special blades?... like what I’m holding?” She said as she showed Emerald her blade.

“Pretty much, I would say your weapon’s name since I can hear its voice but since weapons can choose to keep their voices hidden from the weak, pretty sure you're not ready for the weapon’s real power in your hands… no offense, I’m not the one calling you weak… your Weapon is if its not speaking with you at all.” Emerald said while he gave Cedrina a look that showed he wasn’t kidding.

Cedrina’s eye twitched after hearing that before looking at her blade.

“We’ll see about that.” She said making most of the students sweatdrop.

Though the blade was quiet, Demonga chuckles a bit as he looks at Emerald.

“Pretty sure you called her a weakling if she can’t even speak with her weapon… still don’t get why I should even help with training these weaklings, I’m not even a teaching person Dammit.” Demonga said while Emerald rolled his eyes.

“Ignore Demonga, he just doesn’t want to be around people… anyway first day is more or less a choice on what you want to do after the tour, go straight to a lesson or take a day to get used to staying here, your call.” Emerald said while he tried to run damage control when many students had tickmarks on their heads from Demonga’s weakling comment.

Cedric was thoughtful before looking at his sisters.

“What do you two think we should do?”

“Well either or works for me, what do you think Eruru?” Cedrina said when she looks at her sister.

Eruru was thoughtful for a bit.

“Well… I don’t mind taking a moment to get used to things here since there’s so many places to see.” She said.

Many other students heard this and they all look at Emerald.

“Might as well take a day to get to know this place.” Cedrina said when she had a hand on her hip which made Emerald nod his head.

“Alright, your rooms will be decided later, for now just do things here or there and enjoy what this place has for you all.” Emerald said when he points back down the pathway to the Dojo.

The students nod their heads at Emerald as Cedric was thoughtful before he looks at Cream.

“Say Cream.” He calls her.

Cream blinks before she looks at Cedric.

“Yeah?” Cream asked when she wondered what Cedric needed.

Cedric rubbed the back of his head for a bit.

“Was wondering since you know Angel City better, maybe you can… show me around some places?” He said.

Cream blinks again and chuckles.

“Hehe… Cedric I know we just met but isn’t this a bit fast to ask me out on a date?” Cream said while Emerald’s ear twitched nearby.

Cedric’s widened a bit.

“W-Whoa… I didn’t mean it like that. Don’t get me wrong, you’re very cute-!” He said before stopping himself when he realized what he said.

Cream smiles a bit at that and just used a hand to pat him on the shoulder.

“Look, sorry if I teased you like that, I didn’t mean to offend you or make you nervous, if you want, we can start out as simple friends and see how things go, I don’t mind giving a grand tour of Angel City, I happen to live here when I’m not living with my mother in Station square.” Cream said while she gave Cedric an eyesmile when she looked down on him literally since he was a head shorter then she was.

Cedric blushes bit from the smile.

“N-No worries. Plus I don’t mind being friends so I can get to know you better.” He said.

“Great, want to say start the tour in 30 minutes or so after you get another look at the Dojo?” Cream said since for her it was rare for her to come to this place.

Cedric was thoughtful.  
  
“Sure. That works.” He said.

“Great, I’ll talk to you later after you look at the Dojo some more.” Cream said with a cute smile on her face as she walked away from Cedric while she had her hands in her pockets.

Cedrina had a teasing look when she stood next to her brother while she kept quiet for a moment to see if Cedric would notice.

Cedric though had a six sense when he knew his sister all too well.  
  
“Go ahead Cedrina… Get it out of your system.”

“Oh no… I’ll hold onto this when you go on your… one on one… *tour* with Cream... a very attractive female I might add… hehe… come on Eruru, lets leave Cedric alone so he can mentally prepare himself for a rare encounter not in a fight.” Cedrina said as she jogs away from Cedric with an amused look in her eyes.

Eruru couldn’t help but giggle before she went to follow her sister making Cedric sighs as he had this thought.  
  
 _‘Oh boy… I’m gonna be a butt end of her jokes for a while… So what if Cream’s cute… It’s not technically a date if she’s showing me around. Plus we just started out as friends. Need to slowly wait and see how it goes. Can’t let my… past affect me. Besides, there’s still other female students to socialize with like… well there’s Azure and Rachel. They seem nice. Not sure I’m the right man for the surrogate thing but… can still try. Then there’s Usaga. Hmmm… she does interest me since she’s also a Kunoichi. Might have to ask her for a spar to compare skills.’_ He thought while he thinks more on the rest of the female students.

As that went on, Lillum on her end smirks when she could pretty much read his mind on the female students with question marks and Emerald gave her a half lidded look while they were out of Cedric’s earshot when the wolfman was walking away.

“Lillum… you got that planning face of yours…” Emerald said when he could see Lillum smirking and she seemed to have some kind of idea in mind that would give him a headache most likely soon.

Lillum giggles.  
  
“Why I don’t know what you mean Emy. I’m sure not planning anything towards the wolf boy that asked your little girl for a tour around the island.” She teasingly said.

Emerald got a tickmark on his head as Demonga rolls his eyes and walks away with no care of what may happen as Emerald looks at Lillum.

“You know Lillum… we are in the woods and as soon as Demonga leaves our sight… I could do something to teach you a lesson on not teasing me like that and have you scream my name or something.” Emerald said when he had a twitching eyebrow.

Lillum chuckles.  
  
“Oh Emy. Any lesson you give me is like a special treat.” She said with a smirk.

“Alright… close your eyes… pucker up… and get ready for my surprise.” Emerald said when he got to his feet.

Lillum chuckles before she closed her eyes and puckers up.

Though for some reason, nothing was heard for a second… and another… and another… this went on while Lillum was starting to get confused… and when she opened one eye… she blinks when she saw a note and on it it says… _Don’t tick me off with a joke like that Lillum, hows this for a special treat, first time I blue balled you…._ That was all the note said.

Lillum’s eyes blinked before narrowing her eyes.  
  
“Oh is that how it is. You just messed with the wrong succubus, Emy.” She said before getting a sinister look.

_‘Wonder how he’ll feel if I… help Cream and Cedric hook up?’_

Though as Lillum was about to leave, the note fell and Lillum saw a P.S. on the note and when she looks at it… she cringed when she saw that it said the following.

_“P.S… oh and if you get the idea to try and hook up that Cedric guy with Cream and they JUST met today and do enact a plan like that… I will cut you off cold turkey from me for a full month… I have other women around that can help with some fun on my end and while you may have fun with others I doubt any lover you have found would be able to fuck you continuously for 24/7 without dropping dead… so good freaking luck if you do go through with that but know you will get nothing from me for a month if so… no hugs, kisses, and no rough or gentle sex that you love so much from me… nuff said… love you Lillum but you know I know how to stop you from pulling a stupid stunt like this… not the hookup persay since Cream is a few hundred years old thanks to chaos and Aura energy… but from the fact that SHE and CEDRIC just met TOFUCKINGDAY… anyway see you later Lillum, I’ll talk with you later about lesson plans after I speak with Demonga about his own plans.”_

Lillum’s eyes widened after reading the P.S.

_‘Damn… he’s really serious. Okay. I’ll leave them alone… Things have a way of happening. Though just for that threat… giving Emerald the cold shoulder.’_

Though one part of the message did get her attention… she couldn’t help get Cream or Cedric together but nothing was stopping her in asking what Cream thought at least of what she thought of Cedric and stuff… though giving Emerald the cold shoulder… maybe harder then she thought since the note made it pretty clear Emerald was the only guy as far as she knew who could keep up with her and stuff… given he was going to give her the cold shoulder for a month… well… Lillum may last a week at best before caving.

_‘Okay… can’t do the cold shoulder but… can still be mad at him. Besides... need to make sure that I casually ask Cream about what she thinks of Cedric without making it obvious.’_ Lillum thought.

Though one thing she did want to know and smirks was thanks to that paper… she should… test Cedric in a fun way later… Emelina… seems she wrote something VERY interesting on that piece of paper it seems if Lillum looks amused now as she floats back to the Dojo… she overheard that they would be having a tour of the Dojo again so why not mix things up and ask Cream casually on what she thinks of Cedric and make sure Cedric can even please a woman hehe…

The scene then went back to the Dojo to show the students as they looks around the place, Cream was by herself playing on her portable gaming console again while she laid on her back near the lake and chuckles a few times from the game she was playing, she already knew what this place was like given that though rare from emergencies, she was here in the past a few times and wanted to let the others see what it was like.

This left the Dojo tour teams in three small groups…

Cedric, Eruru, and Cedrina in the Dojo area which was oddly weaponless...

Daniel, Azure, and Rachel were touring the Dormitory area which was surprisingly roomy for each room and even had some of their things here like their bags in individual rooms, Azure and Rachel were surprised their bags were in one Room together, guess the Spirit planned ahead to save time…

Finally the rest of the students were pretty much on the training ground and looking around the well kept but oddly empty training area… nothing was there that seemed to be handy for training like markings and stuff… weird…

When everyone gathered after just 5 minutes of looking around, they all looked confused on what this Dojo is… to bare to be used for training properly without tools but way too perfect as a place to train and rest in peace… either there was something they didn’t know about this place or this place is not yet done but… from the way Cream acts as she continues playing her game… it was like she knew this would be a result or something.

“Okay… I have no idea what’s going on with the dojo.” Cedrina said.  
  
“No kidding. I mean I don’t see any weapons at all.” Rachel said.   
  
“Is the dojo even finished?... or are our minds being messed up?” Aleena said as Cedric looks at the rabbit mobian.   
  
“Cream, is there something you know about the dojo?”

"Hehe, well I don’t know much but I do know that this place is more than it seems since an echo of the last owners soul is imprinted here to help the current owner with various tasks and stuff." Cream said while she grins at the students as she sat up on the ground.

“Wait… when you say echo… you mean as a… ghost?” Cedrina said.

“Well… not quite… ghosts normally have a lot more… will then these echos do so think of them as 0.5 ghosts who just want to do what they love most of all instead of having full sentience like 1.0 ghosts… for example, you all know the place is oddly clean right?, well thats because a few echos normally like to clean and stuff, others like to cook, and others like to maintain and store equipment and they only bring out the items needed when requested, did you try asking for something or just look around?” Cream asked while she looks at the others.

Cedrina felt embarrassed.  
  
“L-Look around.” She said making Daniel chuckled.   
  
“Wow Cedrina, didn’t realize you have a fear of ghosts.” He said making Cedrina glare.   
  
“Don’t joke about that panda boy… Ghosts are not to be messed with.” She said making Cedric shake his head.   
  


“Calm down sis.”  
  
“Easy for you to say bro. Nothing scares you apparently. You watch like a lot of horror movies and not get any nightmares.” Cedrina said.   
  
“That’s because those movies don’t compare to… mom’s anger.” Cedric said making Cedrina and Eruru shudder.

“Okay… I’ll give you that.” Cedrina said.

Many looked confused by that though Cream chuckles a bit while she got to her feet with a relaxed look on her face.

“Well anyway follow me, I’ll show you, might as well head to the kitchen of the place.” Cream said when she gestures for everyone to follow her.

The group nods their heads before they start following Cream.

Though Rachel whispers this to Azure.

_“Wow… him not being scared of horror films? That takes guts.”_

Azure giggles a bit when she whispered back.

_“Maybe, for now lets see if his will is made of iron or not.”_ Azure whispered as she and Rachel continue to follow the group and Cream gave those who didn’t get a good look a moment to look around, it looked pretty low developed as in no high tech machines and stuff though there were lots of blanks spaces here or there on the counters.

“Alright… anyone got a meal request?” Cream asked when she looks at the others.

The students were thoughtful before Usaga stepped in.  
  
“I’ll take some pork ramen please.” She said which made Cedric blinked when ramen was mentioned.

Though before he could even think or ask about that and as Cream smiles, the room seemed to get a degree colder and the lights dim a bit and the door slid open with a snap and a small number of black silouettes creep into the room with the only facial features being seen were white dots for eyes and the students quickly moved out of the way and pressed against a wall when they saw the unnatural looking beings enter though Cream just smiles more when the silhouettes moved to get to various parts of the kitchen and used some fingerless arms to move some things around as items and what not were being summoned like a large Ramen bowl with an Echo near the counter near the sink and the bowl was scrubbed clean while on another side, pots and pans were summoned and cleaned by more echos and in no time, ingredients were chopped and noodles were being made from scratch and the smell of high class raman being made filled the air while Cream smiles more when she moved to get near the students to see what they thought of all this… everyone else looked stunned… even Cedric look caught off guard when he saw all this happen before him since THESE were not iconic looking ghosts.

Cedrina almost shudders when she saw the beings as Eruru had a surprised look on her face.  
  
 _‘Wow… don’t see that everyday.’_ Daniel thought.

_‘W-Who knew they were here this... w-whole time.’_ Clover thought as she watches.

As more students had similar thoughts, one echo finished up the ramen and walked up to Usaga and held out the bowl to her while the smell of the food was strongest in the bowl thanks to all the ingredients mixed together and the echo was quiet as it waited for Usaga to take her order.

Usaga smelled the aroma before grabbing the bowl.  
  
She gave her traditional japanese thanks before grabbing her chopsticks and starts to eat.

After a few bites, Usaga blinks before she ate the noodles quickly and drank the bowl quickly and sighs after she finished while she had a small blush on her face when she pretty much made that kind of scene before others.

“P-Pardon me… just lost myself to the taste… this is much better than most noodle makers in my world can accomplish.” Usaga said while she used a napkin that and Echo passed to her so she could clean her face which caused her to blush more as she did so a moment later.

“Really?... Hmmm…” Cedric said before looking at the Echo.  
  
“Can I have the same ramen that she ordered?”

The Echo just turned away from Cedric and went to make more food with the other Echos doing the same and after a few minutes, a fresh batch of Raman was brought to Cedric, it seemed to be made with more meats then what Usaga had… probably because of Cedric being a wolf mobian instead of a rabbit mobian…. Though there were a few more veggies to make up for it…

Cedric blinked a bit before shrugging as he gave his thanks to the Echo before grabbing the bowl.

And like Usaga, Cedric thanked the meal but… in a different language that no one understood… besides his sisters before Cedric starts to eat.

As that went on, Strike raised an eyebrow when she was curious on what Cedric said, it was too low for her to fully catch but she could have sworn she heard a few familiar words, but she kept quiet for now so she could ask about that later since Cedric was in the middle of a meal which he quickly scarffed down thanks to how good the meal was and by the time he finished… everyone looked surprised when Cedric was giving a grin of all things without him noticing.

“Wow… that was some delicious ramen. Better than any of the ones that I tasted. Even when I make one.” Cedric said.  
  
“Do you cook Cedric?” Rachel said.   
  
“Well… I learned here or there but compared to these guys, my meals may as well be an insult to cooking… wonder if they could teach me a thing or two.” Cedric said when he looks thoughtful with these echos as they were working as a well oiled machine in cooking despite their looks.

Cedrina looks at Cream.  
  
“Could these Echos teach someone to cook Cream?”

“Hmmm… hard to say, sure they can make any meal you request… but lessons… not sure, you could ask but unless one of the Echos happen to have some inkling of a teaching trait in them your best move would be to just ask for a meal, watch them closely in how they cook, and repeat the moves they did, not only that the ingredients here are a bit… out of this world so even if you used the exact same methods, unless you get really lucky, I’m afraid the best you can make unless you have ingredients brought into your world is just pale imitations… one of the worlds Emerald goes to pretty much has us make a delivery base and what not all for that world since it had the best ingredients of any world as far as I know… honestly just thinking of those ingredients make me drool and I’m not ashamed to admit it… the food is that good… makes even the most composed people smile uncontrollably… in fact there is this thing called Century soup and hehe…” Cream said before she had a very large smile on her face which given her normally chill look… was very surprising…

“What’s in the Century soup?” Sheldon asked.

“Hehe… so many nice things… though some ingredients are a secret so that the way to make the meal is more or less protected… hey mind making some Century soup for all of us?” Cream said while the Echos just went to make the requested order while a couple Echos left the room and Cream gives the students a look not to follow.

“Sorry but if you follow, the Echos will stop making the food so sorry for any who want to try and find out the method.” Cream said while she grins as a few students like Usaga did have a curious look on her face and rubbed the back of her head bashfully.

“Well if this Century soup tastes as great as you mentioned, then I need to find a way to perfect my cooking skills after this.” Cedric said.  
  
“Don’t sell yourself short brother. I always enjoy your cooking. Remember those chicken pot pies you made for the family? I may have had those before but yours were better.” Eruru said.   
  
“Well thanks Eruru but it wasn’t Chicken pot pies.” Cedric said making Cedrina blinked.   
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
This time… Cedric actually chuckled.   
  
“They were pot pies but… I used fish instead of chicken.”

This caused many to blink at that while Azure chuckles.

“Well some say fish does taste like chicken sometimes so guess you have good skills to make a fish pot pie taste like a chicken pot pie.” Azure said to help defend Cedric a bit for the false food.

“Indeed and it worked like a charm. If you want Azure, I can make you one if the Echos allow people to cook in here.” Cedric said.

“Actually Cedric, while there are cooking Echos, there are Echos who can bring you ingredients and items needed for cooking if you want to cook something yourself, honestly the Echoes don’t have much personality aside from one or two key traits.” Cream said while she walked to an echo and just waved her hand though one which didn’t bother the Echo as it continues to cook where it was and Cream shrugged when she walked back to the others.

“Huh… I see… that’s good to know.” Cedric said.

“Yeah, anyway this was an example, if you go to the training ground and ask for something training related, echos there will bring in some things for training, bedding and what not for the Dormitory, and other things needed for other places, just try and be smart on what you ask where you ask… if you ask a training Echo to bring you something that a Cooking Echo is suppose to bring you… either it will bring you something like a quick snack like one of those prewrapped candybars… or it will just tilt its head in confusion, these guys are only geared for one or two personality traits and nothing else so even if you want to try and train one to do other things… well… good luck with that…” Cream said as some cooking echos brought in some ingredients for the Century soup and a freaking Aurora borealis was formed over a large pot when ingredients were used that was brought for it and the smell was just… breathtaking like it was just melting away troubles with the smell alone.

The students were surprised when they saw that while watching the Echos make the soup.

After the meals was complete, the Echos brought over many bowls, one for each student and when they got the bowls… they were oddly empty looking but the feel of the weight of the bowl and the smell of the bowl told otherwise… the soup was so transparent it was invisible…

Many students looks surprised from this though Cream was drinking her would while Strike and Lavender did the same though they turned away from the students for some reason… though the reason was clear… Cream gave a content sigh before she got the widest smile she could possibly have while she was giving the occasional chuckle… now the students got why Lavender and Strike turned away if they didn’t want the students to see their faces if it was anywhere near similar.

The students were surprised before they start to drink their soup starting with Cedric and his sisters.

A moment later, with varing levels of resistance… Eruru gave a dopy grin first… followed by Cedrina with some restraint though it was too much for her and Cedric, while he tried to fight it as hard as he could… it was hopeless when he felt his face smile out of his control and he felt a long lost feeling feel his body… giddyness, sure he had happy moments but it was a long time since he felt like this… like a kid getting candy for the first time, a person becoming a gamer for the first time and getting a new game… a Virgin losing their virginity… ETC… point is… many saw the triplets while they all had dopy grins on their faces and Cedrina laughs at Cedric while he did the same with Cedrina when their faces looked too funny to them.

The students gave the same reactions for a moment till it was finally over.

“Wow… that soup was no joke Cream. Haven’t felt this much… happiness for a long time.” Cedric said.

“That… sounds a bit depressing if this was a rare moment from you.” Azure said with a sweatdrop since if that was the best happines Cedric felt for a long time… well that was just depressing if this was truely rare and whatnot.

“Sorry. But… getting betrayed by someone who was close to you can make a person change a bit.” Cedric said when he had a small frown on his face.

“Whoa… sorry for bringing up a bad memory like that again, not sure who betrayed you but you shouldn’t let one person change your entire outlook on your life… if you are still wanting to have rare moments, Rach and I might as well let you have your space and stuff since we could bring up bad memories or something.” Azure said when she didn’t want to be a bother with Cedric.

Cedric shook his head.  
  
“No. Not your fault. Honestly… I want to move on and start things fresh. Maybe try to go on a date or something.”

Azure blinks at that and smirks.

“Well if you are asking me out on a date or something, I don’t mind seeing what you can do later, but if you want to ask me out you need to do the same with Rach here… dates I go on, she goes on hehe.” Azure said while she teasinly smacked Rachel on the ass to show Rachel was here as well.

Cream however tilts her head.

“Huh, thought I was giving a tour of Angel City later but if you have plans for a date I don’t mind showing a good place for a date to happen and leave you after that.” Cream said when she heard this and seemed confused now.

Cedric blinked a bit when he heard that.  
  
“I didn’t technically ask yet though… I don’t mind asking Azure and Rachel out so I could get to know them. But you could still give the tour Cream. Can give us a moment to talk.”

“Alright, though I think it's a bit fast since you just met them so I wonder if you three come from Dimensions were relationships are different or something.” Cream asked when she looks curious with one seen eye looking confused.

Cedric blushes as Cedrina laughs at her brother’s predicament.  
  
“No. I want to start as friends like what you and me did and see where this leads to. Not trying to rush things.”

Cream shrugged when she heard that.

“Fair enough, I’ll meet you three later then so I can guide you to the places where friends may become more or not… though if that is not a date then I guess I don’t know what is.” Cream said when she exits the room with an amused look on her face.

Cedric was now blushing again as Cedrina laughed more.  
  
“Wow bro, you’re really becoming a ladies man. If dad was here he’ll cry tears of joy. Hehe, now all that’s left to see who becomes the new Mrs. Middleton.” She said making Cedric blush in embarrassment.

Eruru giggles when she heard this.

“Well if Cedric gets with Azure and Rachel, those two would both be the Mrs. Middleton since they like to share and stuff.” Eruru said when she shockingly joined in with teasing Cedric somewhat.

“Oh come on Eruru.” Cedric said making the other students either chuckle or laugh.

After that happened and the students split up to do their own thing, Cedric had a blush when he met up with Azure, Rachel, and Cream 10 minutes later while Cream was sitting on a nearby rock.

“So… here we are.” Cedric said making Rachel giggle.  
  
“Feeling nervous there Cedric?” She said.   
  
“... maybe.” Cedric said.

“Hehe, well don’t worry Cedric, we won’t bite… much… except for the food that Cream said she would treat us to since we don’t have cash for Angel City… going to need to get part time jobs when not learning stuff.” Azure said while she pulled out of her wallet a strange looking dollar bill with an out of this Dimension type of cash to show this cash was different then the one Cedric had.

Cedric blinked a bit before facepalming.

“Damn… didn’t realize that. Guess I’ll have to find a part time job then. Wonder what skills can I impress people with?”  
  
“Well what do you do for hobbies?” Rachel asked.

“Hmmm… depends… I like to cook, sometimes draw… do a bit of gardening with mom and… also a guitarist.” Cedric said.

Cream giggles from that while she got off the rock.

“Well don’t worry, you can have your cash converted to pure rings so you’ll have some cash to use… as for what you got Cedric, seems those skills are pretty… HANDY…. So I’m sure you can get some good jobs if you look.” Cream said before she laughed a bit at her joke while Azure chuckles and Rachel giggles at the pun.

Cedric blushes a bit while having a half lidded look.  
  
“Funny… so shall we start the tour?”

“Sure, follow me, might as well show you three one of the most popular joints in Angel City to go to for some good eats, if you are lucky there could be some free eats today and if not the foods pretty cheap.” Cream said when she gestured for Azure, Rachel, and Cedric to follow her.

As the trio follows, Cedrina at a distance with Eruru sighs dramatically as Cedric left her sight.

“Oh Eruru, look, our brother is growing up so fast here in this Dimension, already on a date with two, maybe three ladies… oh Mother and Father would be so proud.” Cedrina said in a way that showed she was having fun with this right now.

Eruru couldn’t help but giggle.  
  
“Oh Cedrina, you’re such a jokester.” She said.

“Yeah I can be… now to find you a nice guy or gal without Pops or Bro getting in the way hehe… hmmm… wonder if that Demonga guy is seeing anyone since it seems like you two would get a long....” Cedrina said since Eruru was like weakest of sorts of the triplets and Juan and Cedric normally intimidated people away from Eruru.

Eruru blinks a bit.

“W-What?... B-But Demonga and I only talk for a short time. Plus… he’s mad at me.” She said with a sad look.

“Oh please, probably a misunderstanding that can be cleared up… besides can anyone stay mad at a cute little sister like you?... besides just think of the muscles that guy has… not only that do you think I try and romance people… sometimes I just want a good time and hit it and quit it and I’m pretty obvious about that so what's the issue in just getting a demo of what that Demonga guy can do?” Cedrina said with a teasing grin on her face.

Eruru blushes a bit brightly.  
  
“S-Still though… need a way to make things right with Demonga to get on his good side.”

“Get on my good side for what?” A familiar male voice said which caused Cedrina and Eruru to jolt and they looked at a somewhat confused Demonga… seems he just arrived at the Dojo after taking his time and was giving the two ladies a raised eyebrow like look.

Though Cedrina smirks.

“Well I would explain but I believe my sister can take it from here… oh would you look at that I think I can pal around with a few people around Angel City so if you’ll excuse me.” Cedrina said as she bolts from Eruru’s side and went to talk with Daniel and Sheldon which left Demonga with Eruru as he looked from Cedrina to look at the now alone Eruru with a rather intense gaze.

Eruru gulps while feeling nervous.  
  
“U-Um Demonga… about what I said earlier, I’m… v-very sorry if I offended you.”

Demonga raised an eyebrow and he wondered what she meant before he remembered what may have happened.

“That?... you are upset for that?... wow… not many people like you that's for sure, why get eat up like that?” Demonga asked since this was a rare thing to happen to him.

“W-Well I like to make first impressions and… when I ask you about Emerald you... gave me a cold look and that made think that I said the wrong thing.” Eruru said.

Demonga rolled his eyes while he rubbed his chin.

“Ok… first off Charcoal and I do not get a long unless forced but I will admit I was a bit of an ass, look I won’t draw this out, if you really are guilty, then think of something you could do for me and we can do that so we can just get that matter behind us since it would be pretty irritating to talk with you for lessons and you get shy and stuff.” Demonga said while unaware of what Cedrina said and this close… well Eruru saw that even with a coat… Demonga’s muscles just bulge under the outfit in force and well… with all that talk and Demonga looking really appetizing as a male specimen to females… well… and add the fact at this close… Eruru could see a rather massive bulge under Demonga’s pants to boot...

Eruru was blushing brightly when she noticed Demonga’s muscles before looking at the man.

“U-Um well… what would you… like me to do?” She said as she continues to blush.

Demonga noticed that and gave her a half lidded look when he saw her staring at his body and clears his throat to get her eyes back up to look him in the eyes.

Eruru jolts a bit as she realized she was caught staring.  
  
“O-Oh geez… I’m sorry.”

Demonga shook his head while muttering something like Eruru will really enjoy Lillum’s lessons.

He then looks at Eruru and crossed his arms.

“Look, just to let you know, if you really want to be guilt free, meet me at my Dorm room later tonight, it has a lightning bolt on the top floor and make sure you bathe thoroughly… you can guess what I have in mind to make us even in a simple way… now if you’ll excuse me I need to plan some training lessons until then.” Demonga said like he was giving Eruru an order or something, most likely by habit, and walked from her while his footsteps left Eruru’s range of hearing a minute later.

Eruru was very quiet before having this thought.

_‘D-Did he… Just invite me to his… dorm?’_ She thought before blushing brightly when she imagined what she and Demonga will do.

This caused her fur around her head to pretty much change to a red color when she realized what may happen… clean her body thoroughly, after hours, simple way… what else could there be then sex?

_‘O-Oh God… I need to make sure that I’m… extra clean.’_ Eruru thought.

The scene then slowly fades to black on this chapter as Eruru went to get clean… many things were happening in this remake and one thing was sure… things would be VERY different then the original DDS that was for sure.

  
  
  



End file.
